Out of the Forest
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn say their farewells and depart to rescue Falcon! A/L Slash! The final chapter is now up! Review if you want a sequel!
1. Out of the Forest

Note: None of these characters belong to me, except for Danius and the deceased Miranda. The others all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This is the sequel to my original 'Strangers' series and takes place two months later. Remember, this is before LOTR, so no one knows Saruman is evil, yet.  
  
Out of the Forest  
  
Part 1  
  
Legolas balanced carefully on the branch that he stood on. Danius was strapped to his back, giggling. His little hands were playing with Legolas's soft, blond hair.  
  
Legolas gracefully leapt to another tree.  
  
"Da-da," Danius said. "Soon?"  
  
"Very soon, I hope, Danius," Legolas said. He missed Aragorn, who had been taken on a quest with Gandalf last week. Aragorn was supposed to return any time now. "And he will be surprised to see how you have grown." Legolas had not gone, because he had had to be a messenger for his father in Lothlorien.  
  
Danius giggled again as Legolas leaped again and landed in a third tree. The child never ceased to amaze Legolas. He trusted so easily that the elf could scarcely believe it. Danius was like a son to him, as well. He was Aragorn's son by birth, but both now raised him.  
  
Legolas jumped from branch to branch, getting closer to the ground. He was used to having Danius on his back when he did this. The little boy cheered each time he landed perfectly. Legolas didn't mind showing off his agility to such an admirer.  
  
He landed on the ground, and set off towards Mirkwood. At least Danius had been allowed to come with him. He missed the child when he wasn't around. The red tips on his pointed ears proved just how much he loved the boy, for Danius loved nothing better than to play with Legolas's hair and ears. And he wondered for the fifth time in the last minute where Aragorn was. They were supposed to have met here, so they could travel back to Mirkwood together. Aragorn had wanted to show him an inn called The Prancing Pony. Legolas sighed and continued walking. He'd probably gotten delayed.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas setting off for Mirkwood, and grinned. He'd seen Legolas leaping from tree to tree with Danius.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn attempted to sneak up on him, but Legolas turned quickly.  
  
"So you are here," Legolas said with a smile as Aragorn came forward.  
  
"Indeed, Legolas. I was watching you in the trees." Aragorn's soft lips melted against Legolas's own, feeling the magic between them.  
  
The lovers smiled at each other as they broke apart.  
  
"Da-da!" Danius said. Aragorn picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"He's grown," Aragorn said, gazing at his son with pride. "It seems that he grows every day."  
  
"Yes." Legolas let the father and son have a moment quietly. He walked over to the base of a tree and sat there.  
  
"Missed you, da-da," Danius said.  
  
"I missed you, too," Aragorn said. His son was a true delight to him. Legolas had taken it surprisingly well when he'd found out.  
  
Legolas watched them silently, part of him feeling a little left out. As much as he loved the boy, Danius was not 'his'. And that hurt him, sometimes, when he secretly wondered what it would be like to have a child who looked like him and was his by blood. But he never shared those feelings with Aragorn. He truly loved Aragorn, and was willing to give that up. Legolas sternly told himself that it didn't matter if Danius was not his by blood. They were bonded by love, and that's what counted.  
  
Aragorn carried his blue-eyed child over to Legolas, who smiled up at him. He sat down next to Legolas.  
  
"What has this son of mine being doing this week?" Aragorn asked, missing the slight pain in Legolas's eyes, when Aragorn said 'son of mine'.  
  
"He has a new pastime," Legolas informed Aragorn. "He likes to eat leaves. I caught him red-handed."  
  
"Naw, couldn't be." Aragorn grinned at Danius, who giggled and held a leaf. He tried to put it in his mouth, but Legolas's quick reflexes stopped that cold.  
  
Danius pouted and then brightened. "Down," he said.  
  
Aragorn sat him on the ground, where both he and Legolas kept a close eye on Danius, who pushed himself up and toddled around.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly, as he saw a trace of sadness in Legolas's emerald eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Aragorn," Legolas said, smiling at him. "I just missed you terribly. Next time, I'm going with you and Gandalf. Danius missed you, as well."  
  
Aragorn smiled, reassured. He leaned over and kissed Legolas softly, who responded back, moaning softly.  
  
Legolas brought his hands up to Aragorn's hair. He had been waiting for this the whole week. Aragorn's hands cupped Legolas's face gently, as he tilting it up for more kisses.  
  
Sudden giggles stopped them. They turned to look and saw Danius watching them, giggling merrily.  
  
"Da-da kiss?" he asked.  
  
Blushing, they separated from each other.  
  
"Later," Legolas whispered to Aragorn, who nodded.  
  
Aragorn muttered aloud that this was going to traumatize his child, who was too young to understand what he was seeing.  
  
Legolas stood, and walked over to Danius. He scooped the child into his arms, and walked back to Aragorn, who stood.  
  
The three of them started walking towards Mirkwood, looking like a family. Aragorn had his arm around Legolas's shoulders.  
  
Around the third day of their journey, Aragorn turned to ask Legolas a question.  
  
"What would you say to dropping in at Rivendell, Legolas? We're only a few hours away."  
  
"Sounds good to me, Aragorn." Danius was being carried by his father again, though he kept grabbing strands of Legolas's hair.  
  
Legolas took it rather good-naturedly, Aragorn thought. The last two months had been wonderful. He and Legolas mainly stayed at Mirkwood with Danius, because Aragorn didn't want them to live on the road all of the time. He only went on quests with Gandalf, when they promised to be short ones.  
  
So Legolas took care of Danius while Aragorn was gone. He seemed happy enough, Aragorn felt. But he wanted to get some time alone with his Elven lover. And he had to consider Danius.  
  
Legolas was thinking exactly the same thing. He wanted to be with Aragorn, just the two of them, like it was when they first met. But Danius had to come first. They were a family, now.  
  
Legolas wound up carrying Danius for the last leg of their journey to Rivendell.  
  
Lord Elrond himself came out to greet them.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Legolas and Aragorn. And who is this?" Elrond peered at the sleepy child in Legolas's arms.  
  
"My son, Danius," Aragorn said.  
  
Sharp-eyed Elrond saw the pain in Legolas's when Aragorn said 'my son'. He hid a frown, and turned to Legolas. He'd planned this for a while, since Thranduil had written him a letter, saying that Legolas needed an adventure. And Thranduil thought Aragorn should be the one to stay behind, this time. According to him, it hurt Legolas terribly when Aragorn went on adventures with Gandalf, leaving him behind with Danius, even though he never said a word.  
  
"Legolas, I have a favor to ask of you," Lord Elrond said hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas looked at the Elven lord curiously.  
  
"Would you please deliver a message for me to Saruman the White in Isenguard?" Lord Elrond met Legolas's stare calmly.  
  
Aragorn was horrified. "You can't, Legolas!" he exclaimed.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and back at Lord Elrond. "Why do you not take the message yourself?" he questioned.  
  
"I have urgent business to attend to here, or I would go myself. But you are said to be one of the fastest Elven riders; as well as the fact that I know I can trust you not to betray me," Elrond said carefully.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, much to Aragorn's shock.  
  
"You'll do it? Wonderful," Lord Elrond said. "When can you leave?"  
  
"Hold it, Legolas," Aragorn said sharply to the elf. "I don't like the idea of you going to Isenguard alone."  
  
"Aragorn, I am not a child. This will be no different than when you and Gandalf go on your quests. It will take me a mere week to reach Isenguard, if I do not stop all that often," Legolas told him quietly.  
  
"I wanted to spend some time with you," Aragorn said softly.  
  
"I had hoped for the same. But if Lord Elrond needs me to be a messenger, then I shall," Legolas said. "It will give you some time to spend with Danius."  
  
Lord Elrond cleared his throat. Legolas and Aragorn turned to look at him.  
  
"How about a proposal, Aragorn? Should Legolas fail to return within twelve days, you ride after him?" he said.  
  
"I don't want him going, period," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas frowned at Aragorn. "I am going to Isenguard, Aragorn."  
  
Lord Elrond gently took Danius from Legolas's arms, who was wide-eyed as Legolas and Aragorn argued.  
  
"Why don't you discuss it in your old room?" Elrond asked. "Before you scare the poor child."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas nodded, each feeling guilty when they saw the look on Danius's face. Legolas ruffled the boy's hair, before running forward, and leaping onto the lowest balcony. He leapt up the balconies, until he reached the floor he and Aragorn had roomed in. He then walked out of sight.  
  
Aragorn glared at Lord Elrond. "What are you up to?" he demanded.  
  
"I already told you." The Elven lord walked away, carrying Danius. "I suggest you go talk to Legolas."  
  
Aragorn stormed into the Elven fortress, marching directly up the stairs to the room he had shared with Legolas.  
  
He flung the door open and walked inside. Legolas was sitting on one of the beds and looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Why did you agree, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, feeling hurt. "It means we will be apart again." He walked over to Legolas and sat beside him. "And Isenguard is far away."  
  
Legolas turned to look at him. "Aragorn, I have the chance to meet Saruman, one of Lord Elrond's most trusted allies. That is an honor."  
  
"But I don't want you to go," Aragorn protested.  
  
"It will not be dangerous," Legolas reminded him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Aragorn snapped angrily.  
  
Legolas turned slightly pale. He'd never seen Aragorn so angry.  
  
"Legolas, I want us to spend some time alone. How can that be accomplished when you are traveling to Isenguard, to meet Saruman?"  
  
Anger filled Legolas as well. "You do it to me all the time, Aragorn. Why are you acting like this now?"  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas. "I do not!"  
  
"How many times have you left me behind in the past two months, when you went traveling with Gandalf on quests? I count at least four, if not five times, Aragorn," Legolas reminded him.  
  
Aragorn knew Legolas was right. His face softened slightly. "I know, but I was never alone."  
  
"I'll be fine, Aragorn. I do not need to be protected and coddled like a child," Legolas said softly, his anger melting away. "Show me the trust that I give to you each time that you leave with Gandalf."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "All right, Legolas. But if you aren't back here within twelve days, I'm coming after you. And remember that you're mine."  
  
Legolas reassured him with a kiss that left Aragorn breathless. Aragorn responded so strongly, that it surprised Legolas, who wound his hands around Aragorn's neck as Aragorn lay him back on the bed.  
  
"And you're mine," Legolas whispered against Aragorn's lips, as Aragorn removed his shirt.  
  
Lord Elrond stood outside of the room, listening carefully. He closed the door with a loud click, as he smiled down at Danius. "That went better than I'd hoped," he said, amused. "Now lets give them some time alone."  
  
When the door closed, Aragorn barely acknowledged it. He was too busy tantalizing Legolas.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas stood beside Lord Elrond's fastest horse, as he bid his farewells.  
  
Lord Elrond stood there as well, along with Aragorn and Danius.  
  
Legolas kissed Danius on the forehead, ruffling his dark brown hair. "I wonder how you'll grow when I'm gone, sweet one." Danius kissed him on the cheek, which warmed Legolas's heart. He then turned to Lord Elrond.  
  
"I'll travel as quickly as I can, Lord Elrond, so as to bring his response all the more faster," Legolas told him.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded. "Take care of yourself, Legolas." He held Danius in his arms again, for he found the child amusing.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and kissed Legolas hard. Legolas was surprised that he did so in front of Lord Elrond, but he enjoyed it anyway, once he got over the embarrassment.  
  
Lord Elrond sighed and shook his head as the kiss went on for a long period of time. "Please, not in my courtyard," he finally said.  
  
"Come back to me safely, Legolas," Aragorn whispered softly in his ears.  
  
"I will. I promise," Legolas vowed.  
  
He mounted the horse, and looked back at them one more time.  
  
Then he urged the horse into a gallop, glancing back until he was out of sight.  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Aragorn. "He'll be fine," the Elven lord said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so," Aragorn said, afraid that he would never see Legolas again.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Lost and Lonely Hearts

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Danius, the deceased Moira, and Melody and her parents. All others belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The song Melody is singing is not my own creation; it is the creation of someone else. Thanks for the inspiration, Kitty. But I do plan on publishing that other story, as well.  
  
Lost and Lonely Hearts  
  
Part 2  
  
A.J. Matthew  
  
*****************  
  
Road to Isenguard  
  
*****************  
  
Three days had gone by since Legolas had left Rivendell to travel to Isenguard. He was weary and tired, for the elf had traveled nonstop the entire way, except for three hour rests each day. And he greatly missed Aragorn and Danius.  
  
But Legolas had only two days to go until he reached Isenguard, which relieved his spirit. Bandits and thieves roamed these roads too much for his liking. Legolas had been obliged to hide in trees along the route, when they attempted to steal from him.  
  
Legolas knew part of the reason he'd done this was because he was tired of Aragorn always running off and leaving him behind with Danius. The other part was for the reason he'd told Aragorn. Meeting Saruman was an honor which Legolas could not refuse.  
  
The lone elf galloped on his horse. In a few more hours, he would take a rest. Legolas hoped that Aragorn and Danius were doing well at Rivendell.  
  
******************  
  
Rivendell  
  
******************  
  
Aragorn was about to go out of his mind with worry. Legolas had been gone for three long days. Even with Danius to care for, Aragorn was going stir- crazy. He was starting to understand why Legolas had gotten so upset when Aragorn had tried to forbid him to go. He sighed. Being left behind was not fun for the one who stayed.  
  
"Da-da sad?" Danius asked.  
  
"Yes, Danius. Da-da is sad," Aragorn said, as he smiled at his child.  
  
Lord Elrond walked out onto the balcony where Aragorn sat watching Danius.  
  
"How are you doing, Aragorn?" the Elven lord asked him quietly.  
  
"I've been better, Lord Elrond," Aragorn said, still angry with him for sending Legolas to Isenguard.  
  
"I know. Maybe I should have sent the two of you together," Elrond said.  
  
Aragorn turned to look at him. "Why didn't you think of that sooner?"  
  
Danius toddled over to Lord Elrond. "Hewwo," the little boy said, beaming up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aragorn. It was not my intention to separate you. I'm sure Legolas can take care of himself." Elrond looked down at Danius and smiled at the child.  
  
"Hello, Danius," he said gently. Aragorn didn't see the sly look in Elrond's eyes as he turned to look at him again.  
  
"Legolas will be fine, Aragorn. I'm almost positive of that," Elrond said. He picked Danius up when the child reached for him.  
  
"Why does that not comfort me," Aragorn muttered. "And why do you say 'almost positive'?"  
  
"Well, there are thieves and bandits along the road to Isenguard, Aragorn. Surely you know that," Elrond said casually. "As long as Legolas remembered to pack his sword, and a fully supply of arrows, he should be fine."  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed. "If Legolas get hurts, I won't be responsible for my actions," he warned.  
  
"Do not threaten me, child," Elrond said.  
  
"Child?" Aragorn snapped. "I am no child!"  
  
"You are to me, Aragorn. I have seen thousands of years in my lifetime, as will Legolas," Elrond reminded him.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "I'm still not a child."  
  
"Indeed," Elrond said, looking amused. "Anyhow, Legolas has done quite well against the bandits who sought to kill him."  
  
Aragorn hissed in anger at the thought of someone even thinking about killing 'his' Legolas. He scowled at Elrond. "The news you bring only makes me want to go after him all the sooner," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Da-da miss Legolas?" Danius asked. That was the only word that he knew how to pronounce the 'l' in.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. I miss him very much," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Me miss, too," Danius said. "Go see him, da-da?"  
  
"No, Danius. You won't be able to see him until he returns," Aragorn told his son.  
  
"Go to him, da-da," Danius insisted.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his son. "I can't, my son. Legolas is on a quest of his own."  
  
Elrond looked at Aragorn, raising his eyebrows slightly at 'my son'. He gestured, and a servant walked over.  
  
"Please take young Danius to get cleaned up," Lord Elrond requested.  
  
The servant nodded and walked away the child.  
  
"Aragorn, how much time does Legolas spend with Danius?" Elrond asked him casually.  
  
"Oh, lots of time. Legolas takes care of him when I'm away with Gandalf. He's good with Danius," Aragorn said.  
  
"So Legolas is like a second father to him, and you are raising him together?" Elrond pressed.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said. He looked at Lord Elrond. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It seems to me that if Legolas spends lots of time with Danius, and is raising him with you, then he is part of Danius's family."  
  
"Of course he is," Aragorn said. "Danius loves Legolas as much as Legolas loves him."  
  
"Then why do you isolate Legolas?" Elrond asked bluntly.  
  
Aragorn frowned and looked at the Lord of Rivendell. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I asked you who Danius was, you said that he was 'your' son. Does that not leave Legolas out?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a few moments. "I guess it does, but Legolas never complained about it."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "That isn't his way, and you know it."  
  
Aragorn shot a look at the Elven lord. "Are you implying that it hurts Legolas when I introduce Danius as my son?"  
  
"I saw pain in his eyes when you introduced Danius to me." Elrond walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out, before sighing. "Why do you youngsters always act so brash and impulsive?" the ancient elf asked.  
  
"We don't mean to," Aragorn said. "We just don't know any better." He turned and walked away, thinking on what Elrond had said to him. That did explain the traces of sadness that Aragorn had seen in Legolas's eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
Road to Isenguard  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas had stopped to camp for the night. He needed more than three hours worth of sleep, he admitted. So he'd taken refuge in a tree, with Elrond's horse tethered below. Rain was pouring from the sky, as well. He wouldn't have been able to travel very far in this harsh rain anyway, Legolas thought. He was totally drenched.  
  
Legolas curled into a little ball in the tree, and thought of his home longingly, with Aragorn and Danius there. At least there, the rain and wind wouldn't have messed up his senses so bad.  
  
Legolas managed to fall asleep, after tossing and turning for a while. Luck was with him, for no bandits attacked that night as he dreamt of Mirkwood; of Danius and his endless surprises, and Aragorn with his love and warmth. A few tears ran down his face in his sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next morning, the sun was shining brightly. Legolas stretched and climbed out of the tree. After eating some breakfast, he mounted his horse and rode off, riding for several hours straight.  
  
Legolas stopped for a rest again when night began falling.  
  
He was surprised to hear a single Elven voice singing a sweet, high-pitched song. Legolas followed the sound and saw an elf sitting beside a fire singing softly. The elf wore a cloak, so Legolas couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. Legolas stayed hidden in the trees as the song finished.  
  
'Home, home, home, gladly would I be,  
  
Home, home, home, in my own country,  
  
For the oak and the ash and the bonny rowan tree  
  
They all flourish green in my own country.'  
  
The elf turned and looked up at Legolas.  
  
Then one of the humans struck the elf hard. The single elf was knocked to the ground and cringed.  
  
"Keep singing, elf, or you'll get no supper tonight," he snarled.  
  
Legolas now saw that ropes were binding the elf's hands tightly. He silently made his way down the tree and around to the elf.  
  
He fired a single arrow as a warning to the human, who was about to strike again.  
  
The human froze. "Another elf!" he shouted.  
  
The others humans stood. "Where?"  
  
"Right here," Legolas said. He stepped out from behind the trees.  
  
"Not bad looking, either," another human said. He rushed at Legolas.  
  
Legolas stepped aside and the human ran straight into the tree behind him. He sighed quietly. The odds were good for him.  
  
The other humans drew their weapons. Legolas shot another arrow and pinned the one who had been striking the other elf to a tree.  
  
The human yelped. "Get me free!" he demanded. He didn't like the odds now. This elf wasn't weak and tired like the other one was.  
  
"Leave," Legolas said. "Before I should change my mind about sparing your lives."  
  
The humans ran off, leaving the fallen elf behind.  
  
Legolas shook his head and smiled ruefully. He slung his bow across his shoulder and walked over to the elf, who was still laying in a heap.  
  
Legolas knelt and drew his short sword. He gently slit the ropes binding the elf's ankles and wrists.  
  
'Are you all right?' he asked, concerned.  
  
'Yes.' The elf's voice was sweet and soothing, like a waterfall.  
  
Legolas offered the elf a hand. 'Let me help you up.'  
  
A small, delicate hand took his, as Legolas pulled the elf to his/her feet.  
  
The elf then removed her hood. 'Thank you,' she said gratefully.  
  
Legolas looked and gaped. The elf was one of the most beautiful elves he'd ever seen.  
  
Crimson red hair flowed freely to her waist. Her gentle, teal eyes were friendly. She was small, with cream-colored skin. Her feet were bare, and she wore a green dress, with her brown cloak over it. She couldn't be more than fifteen hundred years old, Legolas felt.  
  
'You're welcome. What's your name?' he asked. 'My name is Legolas Greenleaf.'  
  
'Tis a pleasure to meet you, prince of Mirkwood. My name is Melody, daughter of Kylara and Leorn of the Misty Forest.' Melody's accent made sense to Legolas now.  
  
'How did this happen to you?' Legolas asked gently. 'You should not be so far from home on your own, Melody.' He knew that the Misty Forest was a long way from here and was not sure exactly how one got there.  
  
Tears suddenly shone in Melody's eyes. 'I was part of a scouting group, when the floods came six months ago. The current carried me away from the others. Weak and exhausted from struggling to stay afloat, I was captured by the humans. I've been trying to get free ever since.' Her tears spilled over.  
  
Legolas gently wiped them away. 'It'll be ok, Melody.'  
  
'I want to go home,' Melody said softly. 'I miss my friends and father. And I do not know if anyone else besides me survived the flood.' She looked at Legolas bleakly. 'I'm lost. I don't know the way home. I've never left it before.'  
  
'Melody, I promise I'll help you get home,' Legolas told her quietly. 'I am on a quest of my own, but when I finish it, I will take you to Lord Elrond. If anyone knows how to get to the Misty Forest, he will.'  
  
Melody's face lit up. 'You'll help me?" she breathed.  
  
'Of course. I know what it tis to mourn for your home,' Legolas said.  
  
'Thank you,' she said gratefully. 'How can I ever thank you enough?'  
  
'No words of thanks are necessary, Melody.' He smiled at her, and put an arm around her shoulders. 'Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you home.'  
  
Legolas took Melody back to his camp. She was tired and hungry, so he let her eat and sleep in his blankets. She slept like she hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
Legolas sighed softly. Aragorn would not like this turn of events, especially since Melody was lovely to behold. But she was a lost child, struggling to find her way home. Legolas couldn't just abandon her. He thought she was beautiful, but no more than that. He wasn't attracted to her like Aragorn was attracted to him and vice versa.  
  
His heart still belonged to Aragorn, and his thoughts were of Aragorn, Legolas knew. Nothing would ever change that.  
  
To be continued 


	3. From Isenguard to Rivendell

Note: This is an Aragorn/Legolas fic! Legolas will not cheat on him, ok? I like Legolas and Aragorn as a couple. Any characters you don't recognize are mine. Elvish speech is in ' '. Takes place two days later.  
  
From Isenguard To Rivendell  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*************  
  
Orthanc  
  
*************  
  
Melody held on to Legolas tightly, as his horse galloped to Saruman's tower. They had been traveling together for two days now to reach Isenguard.  
  
Legolas pulled his horse to a stop. He dismounted, and gently assisted Melody, who thanked him quietly.  
  
Saruman the White descended on the stairs, holding his staff of power.  
  
"An Elven messenger?" he mused quietly.  
  
"Are you the respected wizard, Saruman the White?" Legolas asked hesitantly.  
  
"Indeed I am. What is your name?" Saruman asked in a neutral voice.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Legolas said, with a little bow. "I bear a message to you from Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He removed the message and offered it to Saruman.  
  
Melody stood there silently behind Legolas. She had not forgotten how cruelly the humans had treated her.  
  
Saruman took the message and opened it. He read it silently, for a few long moments. "I see," he finally said. He looked at Legolas. "Tell him do nothing until I come in two months."  
  
"Yes," Legolas said. "We must be off again." He mounted his horse once more and offered a hand to Melody, who took it as he pulled her up behind him.  
  
"Oh. What a delightful looking elf," Saruman said casually. "Better keep a close on her, son of Thranduil." He turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
Legolas flushed slightly, before spurring his horse into a gallop. Melody was blushing as well, as they rode in silence.  
  
When they stopped to camp that night, Legolas turned to Melody. 'I need to tell you something before I take you to Rivendell, Melody.'  
  
'What is it, Legolas?' Melody asked him quietly.  
  
'Melody, you're very pretty, but my heart belongs to another, who waits for me in Rivendell.' Legolas was certain this would devastate her.  
  
To his surprise, he heard laughter, not unlike the tinkling of bells.  
  
'Legolas, you're very nice. In fact, you remind me of someone in my home. His name is Falcon. He even looks like you a little, except he's younger and has silver eyes,' Melody told him. 'I'll tell you a secret,' she whispered. 'One day, I'm going to marry him. So it's all right.' She smiled at Legolas.  
  
'Oh,' Legolas said, feeling relieved. 'I'm happy for you, Melody.'  
  
'I am happy for you as well, Legolas. But we can be friends, right?' Melody said.  
  
'Of course,' Legolas reassured her. 'But I fear you will not understand my relationship. I am involved with a human,' he told her.  
  
'Tis not shocking, Legolas,' Melody said, a bit puzzled. 'My mother, Kylara, was involved with a human ere she sailed on the sea.'  
  
'A human male,' Legolas said quietly. He did not the young one to be taken completely by surprise. Legolas regarded her as a daughter, sort of. 'We are raising a child together.'  
  
'Oh.' Melody blushed furiously for a few moments. 'I- uh.' Her teal eyes went wide. 'Legolas, my mother had a saying: 'Love the one you're with,'. Tis your own business who you love,' she said finally.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief. 'Thank you for understanding, Melody.'  
  
'No problem. But can we eat now?' Melody asked, grinning.  
  
'All right,' Legolas said.  
  
As they ate, they talked late into the night. Legolas told Melody of how he and Aragorn had first met, and about young Danius, who was as a son to him. Melody told him about Falcon and how they'd first met, when she'd knocked him into a mud puddle. They shared stories and memories of growing up.  
  
When Legolas saw Melody yawning, he bid her to get some sleep. She protested at first, but eventually did.  
  
As Legolas watched the young girl sleep paternally, he smiled. She was delightful and sweet, just like Danius. Legolas turned his thoughts to Aragorn, whom he missed terribly. And Danius, as well. He was certain that Aragorn would like Melody, if he gave her half a chance before jumping to conclusions.  
  
**************  
  
Rivendell  
  
**************  
  
Legolas should be here within three or four days, Aragorn thought to himself. He would be glad. He'd missed his gentle lover far too much when he was gone.  
  
Danius had missed Legolas as well. It was for the best that Legolas was returning soon, for Aragorn had decided not to go away for at least six months without Legolas.  
  
Elrond came out and looked at Aragorn. "The one I sent to watch over him has returned. Legolas has already reached Isenguard, and is heading home." He looked at Aragorn carefully.  
  
"Good," Aragorn said. "I've missed him too much."  
  
"Yes. They will be arriving shortly," Elrond informed him.  
  
" 'They'? What do you mean?" Aragorn asked the Elven lord.  
  
"Legolas is traveling with someone, Aragorn, whom I do not know." Elrond's eyes revealed nothing. "The elf was rescued from a band of humans by Legolas."  
  
"But why are they both coming here?" Aragorn asked. Jealousy tore at him hard.  
  
"I do not know. But I am sure this is a reasonable explanation for it, Aragorn," Elrond said quietly. "I merely wanted to tell you so you would not be so shocked when they arrived together."  
  
"I see." Aragorn's mood had darkened drastically.  
  
"Do not fear, Aragorn. Legolas loves you and you alone," Elrond reminded him. "Have some faith in him. Legolas shows you the same faith when you leave him behind on your quests with Gandalf."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. What Elrond said made sense, but he still didn't like the idea of an unknown elf traveling with 'his' Legolas. But he forced his jealousy down. "I'm sure he's only looking out for the other elf," Aragorn said, mainly to reassure himself.  
  
"Indeed," Elrond said. He turned and walked away, leaving Aragorn alone. But Aragorn brooded over it for the next three days.  
  
************  
  
The Road  
  
************  
  
'We'll reach Rivendell in about three hours," Legolas told Melody.  
  
She nodded and looked at him. "Thank you, Legolas," she said.  
  
"For what?" Legolas was confused.  
  
"Taking care of me," she told him.  
  
"Twas no trouble, child," Legolas said, grinning at her.  
  
"I'm not a child! I'm twelve hundred years old," she protested.  
  
Over the last three days, they had developed an older brother/little sister relationship. It suited them both well. Melody was not very good at defending herself; her archery skills were poor. She longed for a friend. Legolas had a 'sister' who he could tease and make fun of, yet defend against others.  
  
Legolas still grinned at her. "Lets ride," he said. He gracefully leapt on the horse. Melody followed his lead.  
  
They galloped away. Melody got revenge on Legolas (for calling her a child) but tickling him as they rode.  
  
On the way, Melody asked Legolas all about Rivendell, for she wanted to make a good impression on Lord Elrond. She also wanted to meet the human who had managed to win Legolas's heart for his own. Melody knew that human had to be special, indeed. She was also looking forward to meeting little Danius. Legolas had told her all about him, as well.  
  
Legolas could sense that Melody was nervous. She'd been asking questions nonstop for the last two and a half hours.  
  
"Relax, Melody," he told her gently. He'd been a little surprised to learn that Melody knew how to speak the human language.  
  
"But what if they don't like me?" Melody asked, afraid.  
  
"How could they not, especially when you're my 'little sister'," Legolas teased.  
  
"And you do have such a high opinion of yourself, 'brother'," Melody retorted.  
  
"Of course," Legolas said with a straight face. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
**************  
  
Rivendell  
  
**************  
  
Aragorn paced in the courtyard. Legolas and the stranger were due to arrive any time now. Elrond stood next to him. Danius was toddling around their feet, as Aragorn watched him.  
  
"I believe I see them," Elrond said, his eyes gazing far off.  
  
Aragorn looked but couldn't see Legolas. He saw a fast-moving blur racing towards them.  
  
"It is Legolas!" Aragorn cried, as the blur grew closer. Legolas sat in the front of the horse. His blond hair whipped out behind him, and mingled with bright red hair. A smaller figure sat behind him, holding on tightly. The younger elf's feet were bare.  
  
The horse galloped to a stop. Legolas jumped down and helped the smaller figure off, before racing over to Aragorn and embracing him hard.  
  
Melody smiled as she watched Legolas embrace the man tightly. She saw a little boy hugging Legolas's feet and knew that must be Danius. That meant that the man Legolas held was Aragorn. She bit her lip and walked over.  
  
"I missed you, Aragorn," Legolas said. He reached down and scooped Danius up. "And how are you doing, small one?" he asked.  
  
"Missed you," Danius told him, playing with Legolas's hair.  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze to Legolas's companion and was shocked.  
  
The elf was a girl, for starters. Her flaming red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her teal eyes were watching Legolas, and she looked rather forlorn. Her gown and cloak had seen better days.  
  
Aragorn felt jealousy rising in him again. Legolas had been traveling alone with her, he thought in amazement and anger.  
  
Melody met Aragorn's stare. She had a bad feeling from the way he was looking at her. Anger and jealousy shone in his eyes.  
  
"You- you must be Aragorn," Melody said finally, to break the silence. "Legolas has told me many things about you."  
  
"I see. And who are you?" Aragorn asked, his voice not friendly, but not unfriendly either.  
  
"Melody of the Misty Forest," she said quietly.  
  
That explained the Elven girl's exotic looks. Aragorn had never seen an elf with such red hair before.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat. "Why don't we all go inside?" he asked.  
  
Melody nodded, as did the others.  
  
Legolas noticed her fear, and put an arm on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Melody?"  
  
"I guess. I don't think Aragorn likes me very much, though," Melody said carefully. She smiled at the human child when he tried to grab a hold of her hair.  
  
Aragorn watched the two elves closely and felt jealousy and anger rising in him as Legolas brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.  
  
She walked inside, trailing after Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and saw jealousy on his face. "What's wrong, Aragorn?" he asked quietly. He placed Danius on the ground, and the child ran after Melody.  
  
Aragorn frowned at him. "Where'd you find her?" he asked in a slightly angry voice.  
  
"Humans were holding her prisoner. I freed her from them." Legolas was slightly confused and then his eyes lit with understanding. "Don't be silly, Aragorn. Nothing happened. I brought her here because she doesn't know how to get home."  
  
"You sure didn't act like it," Aragorn said bitterly. "Did you have to fawn all over her?"  
  
"Aragorn, nothing happened. I love you and you alone," Legolas said earnestly.  
  
"Then why were you with her?" Aragorn snapped.  
  
"I don't believe this, Aragorn," Legolas said, trembling slightly. "You're jealous over nothing."  
  
"It didn't look like nothing, Legolas," Aragorn said harshly. "The two of riding on the horse and looking like you were having a fine time all by yourselves."  
  
Legolas was floored. "Aragorn, if you knew what Melody had been through, you would not be acting like this." Hurt shone in his eyes.  
  
"Don't defend her to me! She was staring at you when you were talking to me. I saw it myself," Aragorn said.  
  
"I refuse to listen to this any further," Legolas said coldly. "Let me know when you decide to stop jumping to conclusions."  
  
Legolas turned and walked inside without a backwards glance.  
  
Aragorn stood there for a few moments. He knew he'd insulted Legolas's pride and hurt him with his accusations. But he truly loved Legolas. He couldn't control his jealousy, however.  
  
Aragorn sighed and followed Legolas inside, intending to apologize.  
  
To be continued 


	4. All Through The Night

Note: Any character you don't recognize is mine! *Holds them protectively and grins* Anyone who wants to is welcome to use them, just tell me first. This story takes place about two days after Legolas and Aragorn had their little spat.  
  
All Through The Night  
  
Part 4  
  
It was dinner time, so Legolas finally left his room to go eat. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Aragorn at the meal, but he was hungry.  
  
Melody stood in the hallway waiting for him. They walked down to the feast together silently. Part of Melody blamed herself for the fight between Legolas and Aragorn. They had avoided each other like the plague ever since.  
  
*************************************  
  
Two days ago, in Elrond's Council Room  
  
*************************************  
  
'And that's when Legolas rescued me,' Melody finished quietly. She'd been telling the others her story, and how Legolas had befriended her and promised her that he would find a way to get her home again.  
  
Elrond gazed at the Elven girl compassionately. It could not have been easy to tell the painful story with Legolas and Aragorn shooting angry glances between each other. He knew that Melody knew it was because Aragorn was jealous of her. Melody didn't have any idea of how attractive she was, Elrond thought, amused.  
  
However, Elrond was slightly worried. Legolas and Aragorn had never fought like this before. Legolas was refusing to even listen to anything Aragorn was saying. Elrond thought the two of them made a great couple, but he wasn't about to jump right out and say.  
  
'You are in luck, Melody,' Elrond told her. 'I happen to have an old map showing exactly where the Misty Forest is. I will give to whoever takes you home, child.'  
  
'Thank you,' Melody said gratefully.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered again.  
  
Legolas completely ignored what Aragorn was trying to say. He still couldn't believe that Aragorn had accused him of betraying him. With Melody, of all people. The girl was like a sister to him and nothing more.  
  
*************  
  
Present Day  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas entered the dining room with the girl. She placed a hand on Legolas's back as soon as they noticed Aragorn. She said something to him, and Legolas shook his head.  
  
Anger shot through him again as they sat down together and began to eat silently.  
  
Melody was doing her best to cheer Legolas up. Her brother in all but blood was miserable. She could also feel Aragorn glaring at her from where he sat. Melody was about ready to turn and glare back at him. She and Legolas did not deserve the suspicion being thrown at them from Aragorn.  
  
Melody looked over and gulped as Aragorn stood and started making his way across the room. She whispered to Legolas that Aragorn was approaching.  
  
Legolas turned and looked up as Aragorn stood over them silently.  
  
Hurt and confusion were in Legolas's green eyes. Pain, anger, and betrayal shone in Aragorn's grey eyes. Melody's teal eyes were full of sorrow. Elrond watched the three of them carefully.  
  
"Having fun, friend?" Aragorn asked sarcastically.  
  
Legolas paled and glanced over Melody before turning to Aragorn. "Believe me, please, when I say there is nothing between Melody and myself."  
  
Aragorn heard the sincerity in Legolas's voice, but his heart was ruling over his head right now. "Sure, Legolas. You spent almost a week alone with her, and there is nothing between you. I'm not stupid." Aragorn's voice was getting louder.  
  
Legolas stood and looked at his lover. "You're acting like stupid, Aragorn. I never question you whether or not you've been unfaithful to me on your quests with Gandalf," Legolas snapped back.  
  
"Please, Aragorn, believe Legolas," Melody interjected. Tears were shining in her eyes and running down her face.  
  
Aragorn felt bad about making her cry, but he looked at Legolas.  
  
Legolas put a comforting arm around Melody and whispered softly to her in Elvish. 'It's ok, Melody.'  
  
"See! There you go again," Aragorn retorted. His jealousy was reaching a dangerous level.  
  
"Fine, son of Arathorn. Believe what you will," Legolas said. "It's clear you've already judged me and found me guilty." He looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Well, if you didn't do display it so openly, prince of Mirkwood," Aragorn snapped.  
  
"You are as stubborn as your ancestors!" Legolas yelled.  
  
An instant response came. Aragorn smacked Legolas hard.  
  
Everyone in the dining hall had frozen and were looking at the two in shock.  
  
Melody gasped.  
  
Legolas stood there, and gently pressed his hand to his face. His eyes went emotionless as he looked at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn was horrified. "Legolas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
Legolas turned and bolted out of the dining room.  
  
"Legolas, stop!" Melody shouted. She jumped to her feet and looked at Aragorn, stricken. "Are you happy now? Look what you've done!"  
  
Melody grabbed Aragorn by the arm hard, and actually managed to drag him into the hallway. Part of her success was the fact the Aragorn was still in shock over slapping Legolas.  
  
"Let go of me, Melody," Aragorn snapped at her.  
  
"Are you blind, Aragorn?" she retorted. The usually gentle and shy Melody was furious. "Legolas loves you, you idiot!"  
  
"Then why was he with you?" Aragorn said angrily.  
  
"He saved me," Melody told him. "And here's a shocker for you. Yes, I am in love with someone."  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, pretty sure that she would say yes.  
  
"No! With a boy where I live, in the Misty Forest. His name is Falcon," Melody shouted. "And I knew about you and Legolas; he told me all about you. And I thought you must be a special human to have his love, for he is kind and compassionate to others. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Aragorn hadn't expected this turn of events.  
  
"That's what Legolas and I were going to tell you, only you jumped to conclusions. Aragorn, Legolas is like an older brother to me, and I am a little sister to him," Melody said a little more gently. "And that's all."  
  
"I believe you, Melody," Aragorn said finally. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me," she said. "Tell Legolas that, before he goes and does something you'll both regret. He didn't even have his weapons with him, Aragorn. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Melody, thank you," Aragorn said quietly. He gently kissed her on the cheek, and then ran off to find Legolas.  
  
Melody smiled as he ran off. She looked over at Elrond, who stood there in the shadows. Danius was asleep in his arms.  
  
'That went better than I had hoped,' Melody told him in Elvish.  
  
'Good. I was afraid that Aragorn would be too stubborn,' Elrond said. He smiled at the young elf. Melody smiled back at him.  
  
Wisdom and understanding shone in her eyes. 'I do not think they will be back for some time,' Melody said quietly. 'But when they do, I would like to return to my home finally.'  
  
Elrond nodded. 'That will be arranged.'  
  
**********************  
  
Outside of Rivendell  
  
**********************  
  
Legolas was furious with Aragorn, as he stormed away from Legolas. Aragorn had no reason to act so jealous of Melody and himself.  
  
God, Aragorn, can't you see that there is only love in my heart for you and Danius, Legolas thought painfully. You are all I'll ever want or need. Melody is just a dear friend to me  
  
Soon, Legolas became aware that he'd forgotten his weapons and cursed softly in Elvish. 'This whole thing with Aragorn's got me so worn out that now I'm forgetting my weapons,' he whispered.  
  
Legolas touched his face where Aragorn had slapped him hard. It stung. Tears started to run down his face, which he wiped away angrily.  
  
Legolas tensed when he felt the eyes of others upon him. And he knew that they weren't friendly.  
  
The group of tall humans had Legolas surrounded. He had never seen humans so tall before.  
  
Legolas ran forward and leapt at the trees, catching a branch.  
  
One human got lucky and managed to grab one of his feet. The elf lashed out hard and struck the human with his other foot.  
  
Legolas leapt into another tree, barely avoiding being hit by arrows and rocks. He was really cursing himself now, for coming so far alone and weaponless. He had to make it back to Rivendell.  
  
The humans jabbered among each other, coming up with a plan of action. They struck flint and tinder together and started a fire in the tree Legolas was in and the ones surrounding him. What Legolas did not see were the giant nets in the river that were being used for fishing.  
  
He couldn't jump to the other trees, so Legolas did the next best thing. He dove into the river beside the trees. He came up gasping for air, and realized he was trapped in a net of some kind. He tore at the net, which stung as he touched it. Legolas flinched and let go of it.  
  
The humans gathered on the shore, and jabbered at him, pointing. Even Aragorn could not have understood what they were saying, Legolas realized. These humans spoke a very strange tongue.  
  
A few of them waded in and gathered up the net Legolas was trapped in. He kicked and hit them hard, which angered them.  
  
In the end, they managed to get him out of the water.  
  
A knife was held at Legolas's throat as the net was removed. The prince of Mirkwood looked at the humans evenly, before he tried to run for it.  
  
Tried being the key word. The humans had him completely surrounded. He attempted to fight his way through and was dragged back to the other humans.  
  
'Let me go!' Legolas shouted in Elvish. He twisted and squirmed, but the humans took a tighter grip on him.  
  
Legolas was feeling pretty desperate, until he remembered the small gift Melody had given him the night before they had arrived at Mirkwood, which still hung around his neck. Bless you, Melody, Legolas thought, as he finally managed to jerk one arm free. He reached up and pulled the small dagger hard, snapping its chain.  
  
Legolas slashed at the humans with the small dagger. Blood spurted, and it wasn't his.  
  
The humans were becoming enraged now. They drew their own swords and attacked the elf.  
  
Legolas defended himself, and managed to strike devastating blows to the humans. He slashed and sliced, until most of the humans lay on the ground.  
  
He fought long and hard, until at last, completely exhausted, he sank to his knees. He realized with surprise that most of the humans were gone. And it was now raining.  
  
Rain drizzled down on Legolas; hard raindrops, which made the elf flinch. He would never make it back to Rivendell tonight, not in this weather.  
  
He was completely soaked now, so Legolas headed for the cave he and Aragorn frequently visited when they were in Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn sought for Legolas long and hard, before returning to the Elven fortress. The storm was making it impossible for him to find any traces of the elf.  
  
"Aragorn!" a female voice yelled.  
  
Aragorn saw Melody coming towards him, carrying something in her arms. Her hair was being swept violently by the wind.  
  
"What are you doing at here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Legolas has not been found in Rivendell, Aragorn," she told him, almost sobbing. "One of the guards said that he ventured out before the storm hit."  
  
"You mean he's out there, in that!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Yes! What if he's lost or hurt, Aragorn?" Melody said, tears running down her face. "No one has seen him for hours!"  
  
"I'll go find him, Melody. I will bring him back," Aragorn vowed. He started walking away.  
  
"Wait! Put this on," Melody said. She handed Aragorn a cloak she had woven herself, while in Rivendell. 'It will keep the rain off fairly well, Aragorn, for my folk know magical charms. I wove magic into it, making it impervious to water."  
  
Aragorn put the dark cloak on, and was surprised when Melody handed him a second one.  
  
"That's for Legolas," she said. "Don't worry about Danius. I'll watch over him," she told him quietly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He turned and ran out of the Elven fortress, carrying the cloak woven for Legolas.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Warmth and Love

Note: The characters you don't recognize are mine! Contains A/L slash!!  
  
Warmth and Love,  
  
Part 5  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas barely managed to reach the cave before the storm grew even worse. His cloak had been lost, swept away when he dove into the water. Legolas shivered violently from the cold. He had no way to light a fire, and there was no dry wood, even if he had his supplies.  
  
His blond hair and clothes were plastered to him as Legolas fell to the ground, exhausted and shaking with cold and weariness. The dagger that he had clenched so tightly fell from his hand as well, clinking gently on the ground as Legolas sank into sleep, too tired and cold to stay awake any longer.  
  
Legolas knew he would be in trouble if he couldn't get warm, but he was soaked.  
  
Not far away, Aragorn continued his search for Legolas. The cloak Melody had made him was living up to its boast; the rain was not touching him at all. It did impair his vision, however, as he searched in vain.  
  
He'd searched everywhere and back again.  
  
"Legolas!" he shouted. No answer came from anywhere.  
  
Aragorn was in despair. Legolas was nowhere to be found. He found a group of dead humans next to the river, and saw something in the rushing water that horrified him.  
  
Legolas's cloak was caught on a rock, which meant that Aragorn's lover had been here at one point. Aragorn found some footprints, which he followed to the cave.  
  
There he saw the elf, laying on the ground, soaked and trembling. He was whimpering softly, holding his arms around himself to try to get some warmth. A bloody dagger lay next to him.  
  
Aragorn ran inside and took Legolas in his arms.  
  
Legolas was ice cold, Aragorn noticed with alarm. The elf's clothes were soaked completely through, so they weren't helping at all.  
  
Legolas felt someone holding him and opened his eyes weakly. He saw that it was Aragorn and tensed slightly. He was so cold and tired that he barely kept his eyes open.  
  
"Legolas, are you all right?" Aragorn asked him gently. The gentle elf was freezing cold to the touch.  
  
"Can't get warm," Legolas moaned softly, shivering and pressing himself against Aragorn. "C-cold."  
  
Aragorn clenched his teeth. He pulled the hood off his face, and started to remove Legolas's drenched shirt. The elf would never get warm if he stayed in his wet clothes.  
  
Aragorn removed his cloak and shirt as well, and rested Legolas against his bare chest. Body heat was the only way he could get Legolas warm quickly. He held his lover tightly in his arms, and the shivering slowed down slightly.  
  
Legolas rested his damp hair against Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn gritted his teeth. Legolas was still too cold for his liking.  
  
He reluctantly placed Legolas on the ground, and laid down next to him. The elf moaned again as Aragorn took him in his arms once more. Legolas sighed and rested against Aragorn, warm and content. He was turned towards his lover, so he looked him in the eyes.  
  
'I love you, Aragorn,' Legolas murmured in Elvish as his hands touched Aragorn's bare chest.  
  
'I love you, too, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered. 'Rest, my love. We will talk later.'  
  
'I don't want to sleep,' Legolas whispered in his ear. 'I want to stay like this for a long time.'  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. 'Legolas, I'm sorry that I hurt you,' he told the elf quietly. 'I just love you so much that it hurt so see how close you are to Melody.'  
  
'I only see Melody as a sister, Aragorn,' Legolas said gently. 'I told her all about you and Danius. She is in love with someone else, from her village.'  
  
'I know.' Legolas looked surprised.  
  
Aragorn laughed gently. 'She told me so, after chewing me out for slapping you.' He gently touched where he had slapped Legolas. 'My heart ruled my head, Legolas. Please forgive me,' he whispered.  
  
'Tis all right, Aragorn,' Legolas sighed as Aragorn drew closer. 'I was letting my pride rule over me, as well.'  
  
'Shall we kiss and make up?' Aragorn teased him softly.  
  
Legolas stifled a yawn and smiled. 'Only if you follow through on it.'  
  
Aragorn claimed Legolas's lips tenderly, leaving the elf dazed. Legolas kissed him back hard, with the passion and yearning he'd been feeling for over two days now.  
  
Aragorn cupped Legolas's face. 'I am unworthy of you, Legolas. How could you forgive me after I struck you?' Aragorn was being sincere, as he traced the elf's face.  
  
'You were angry, Aragorn. And do not call yourself unworthy,' Legolas said. 'For I love you as I love no other, and believe I shall always.' He backed up what he said with a staggering kiss that left both breathless.  
  
'You are so beautiful,' Aragorn whispered, as his hands began running over Legolas's smooth hair.  
  
'No, you are the beautiful one,' Legolas said in his ear, as Aragorn rolled himself on top of the elf, feeling his way down to Legolas's leggings and removing the elf's belt.  
  
Legolas caressed Aragorn's smooth chest. 'I missed you so, my love.'  
  
'I missed you as well,' Aragorn admitted.  
  
'Show me how much you missed me,' Legolas said slyly.  
  
'Gladly.' Aragorn's hands slipped inside of Legolas's leggings.  
  
Hours went by, as Legolas and Aragorn got to know each other all over again, numerous times.  
  
At last, slightly sated, they lay together, panting.  
  
'Wonderful as always,' Aragorn breathed.  
  
'Tis an understatement, Aragorn,' Legolas whispered. He was still underneath Aragorn and couldn't hide a slight shiver from the cold air in the cave as Aragorn pulled himself off of Legolas, leaving a hand in Legolas's hair.  
  
'Cold, Legolas?' Aragorn asked gently. His sharp eyes had noticed that Legolas was shivering slightly again.  
  
'Mostly warm, but still a bit cold,' Legolas told him quietly. 'Tis a cold storm, Aragorn. It affects even me.'  
  
Aragorn took him in his arms once more. Legolas rested his head against Aragorn's chest, feeling warmth all over.  
  
They lay like that for the rest of the night, eventually drifting to sleep.  
  
************  
  
Rivendell  
  
************  
  
"They have been gone for hours," Melody told Lord Elrond. A smile lit up her face. "They must have found each other and taken shelter from this storm together."  
  
"It is well, Melody," Elrond said slyly. "For there is not enough excitement here for this ancient elf. I have to keep things stirred up for amusement."  
  
Melody laughed merrily. "You conjured the storm up, didn't you? You wanted them to get back together."  
  
"I did no such thing," Elrond denied, though his eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"I just hope that Falcon arrives soon," Melody said. She looked at Lord Elrond. "I know you sent the message out earlier this afternoon, so it will take a week or two for him to arrive."  
  
"Does he truly look as much like Legolas as you claim?" Elrond asked her curiously.  
  
"Aye. If not for his eyes, no one could tell them apart." Melody looked amused.  
  
Danius came toddling down the hallway. Melody had put the child to bed earlier, and it was way past the child's bedtime.  
  
"Want da-da and Legolas," Danius said, sniffling.  
  
Melody knelt down and embraced the child. "They'll be back soon, sweetheart," she said reassuringly. "Did you wake up from the storm?"  
  
Danius nodded. Melody picked him up and looked over at Lord Elrond. "I will take him to his room, and attempt to get him back to sleep, with your leave."  
  
Elrond nodded, and Melody walked away. He could hear her singing a lullaby in Elvish to Danius ere she walked out of sight.  
  
Elrond shook his head. The girl was almost as good at matchmaking as he was. Everything would settle down again, once Legolas and Aragorn returned from wherever they wound up. Elrond had, in fact, made the storm.  
  
However, that meant things would be boring again. Elrond groaned softly. He wished for constant excitement again, like there used to be in the old days when he was young.  
  
And Lord Falcon would be here soon. If he truly resembled Legolas, Elrond might be able to use that to his advantage. That might keep things amusing, indeed. Elrond smiled mischievously.  
  
He liked playing games like the one he'd just played and won. The next game would be even better.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Legolas Times Two?

Note: None of these are my original characters except for Danius, Melody, Lord Falcon, and Daisy. The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Takes place a week after 'Warmth and Love'.  
  
Legolas Times Two?  
  
Part 6  
  
Two figures on a horse, wearing green cloaks with hoods rode up to Rivendell.  
  
Melody was teasing both Legolas and Aragorn (for the fiftieth time) about how it had taken them so long to return after being stranded in the storm.  
  
Danius wandered around curiously.  
  
The tallest rider dismounted and ran over to Melody. To the shock of all, he took her in his arms.  
  
"Tis glad I am that you are all right, Melody," the stranger said, in an accent similar to Melody's.  
  
Danius toddled over and looked up at the horse. A tiny girl sat on there, watching her father with Melody.  
  
"Who are you?" Melody asked.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were frowning slightly.  
  
The stranger removed his hood and everyone present gasped.  
  
"Another me?" Legolas asked, shocked.  
  
The stranger was staring at Legolas.  
  
They were completely identical, except for the eyes. Long blond hair hung down on both of their shoulders. Silver eyes met green ones.  
  
"Tis as if I'm looking at my reflection," the stranger said softly, as he walked over to the horse and picked up his own child.  
  
Legolas was in shock. Melody had warned him that Falcon looked like him, but he hadn't expected this.  
  
"Lord Falcon!" Melody cried happily. "I was afraid that you had perished when the floods came."  
  
"Nay, sweet one," Falcon said with a gentle smile down at her. "I feared you were gone."  
  
Melody blushed.  
  
"Legolas?" Danius asked, confused. "Two Legolas?"  
  
Falcon knelt down and gazed at the child. "Fascinating." The child in his arms gazed as well.  
  
Melody laughed merrily. "His name is Danius, Lord Falcon."  
  
"He's my son, Lord Falcon," Aragorn said, getting past the shock. "My name is Aragorn."  
  
"Tis a pleasure, I'm sure," Falcon said. "And please, call me Falcon." He gently ruffled the hair of the child in his arms. "This is my daughter, Daisy."  
  
"My name is Legolas, Falcon," Legolas said carefully. "Hello, Daisy," he murmured to the little girl, who looked confused.  
  
Falcon nodded at Legolas. "Tis strange we look so alike," he murmured. "But it is good to meet the one who saved my Melody from the humans."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were surprised to hear Falcon call Melody his.  
  
They decided to give Melody some private time with Lord Falcon.  
  
"We'll just give you some time to talk," Aragorn said. "Would you like us to show Daisy around?"  
  
Falcon nodded. He placed his small daughter on the ground. The child had blond hair and teal eyes.  
  
"See you later," Legolas called. He carried Danius, while Aragorn picked the little girl up.  
  
"Bye-bye." Danius waved.  
  
They walked together quickly, trying to get out of earshot.  
  
Lord Elrond had seen the stranger arrive on the silver horse, wearing his green cloak.  
  
He'd watched as the cloak was removed, revealing his features.  
  
So Lord Falcon truly is a spitting image of Legolas, he mused. This could be very, very amusing.  
  
Elrond had already written invitations to King Thranduil and some other people, asking them to come for dinner some time.  
  
So, all he had to do was wait.  
  
"He looks just like me!" Legolas said once more. "Incredible."  
  
They were in Lord Elrond's second courtyard. Melody and Falcon were in the first, speaking quietly. Danius and Daisy were playing on the ground next to them, as Aragorn and Legolas sat on a wooden bench.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Maybe you should get a haircut," he teased. "So I can tell you two apart."  
  
"I like my hair long. This Falcon was friendly, so that is good," Legolas murmured, more to himself.  
  
"Why were you worried about that?" Aragorn asked curiously.  
  
"I wanted to make certain he is worthy of Melody's affections," Legolas confessed. "She is a delightful girl who deserves the best, for she never fails to cheer someone up, even when she is hurting."  
  
Aragorn felt a familiar twinge of jealousy. "Sorry, Legolas, but she doesn't have the best." He grinned at Legolas, his eyes sparkling. "You are the best."  
  
"Legolas best?" Danius questioned. "Best at what?"  
  
Daisy looked curious as well.  
  
Both turned scarlet, looked at each other and then down at the child.  
  
Danius gazed up at them innocently and cocked his head. Daisy was doing the same.  
  
"You explain," Legolas said sweetly. "You said it."  
  
"Best at archery, Danius," Aragorn said, though his mind was definitely on something else.  
  
"I wanna see!" the toddler pleaded.  
  
'Me too!' Daisy said in Elvish.  
  
Legolas grinned. "Anything you say." He looked at the little girl. 'Do you understand the human tongue?'  
  
She nodded. "A little." Daisy was slightly younger than Danius.  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. He unstrung his bow and notched an arrow.  
  
He took aim at the target further down the courtyard. Then Legolas let the arrow fly.  
  
It struck the center perfectly.  
  
Danius cheered. "More!"  
  
"Neat!" Daisy cried.  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn. "Want to try?"  
  
"I'll do the next one," Aragorn said. He enjoyed watching Legolas in action.  
  
It seemed like a wonderful dream to him sometimes, the fact that Legolas had chosen him. The elf was perfect; loving, beautiful, compassionate, and a wonderful lover.  
  
Aragorn scooped Danius onto his shoulder so the child could see better. Daisy stood on the bench.  
  
Legolas fired a second arrow.  
  
The first arrow was split.  
  
"Yeah! Daddy try!" Danius cried, beaming.  
  
Daisy clapped her hands.  
  
Danius was handed to Legolas, who then gave his bow and arrows to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn notched an arrow.  
  
Legolas watched, feeling content. He hoped that things could stay like this always. But Legolas knew that nothing ever stayed the same.  
  
Aragorn might not be an elf, but he was just as dependable and secure as one. Loyal, protective, caring, and loving to a fault, Aragorn might get jealous easily. However, his heart was always in the right place. Not to mention his other qualities, Legolas thought, grinning.  
  
Aragorn managed to split the second arrow that Legolas had sent into the target.  
  
Danius cheered loudly, which Daisy echoed.  
  
Aragorn looked directly into Legolas's eyes. They froze for a few moments, gazing at each other.  
  
"Down!" Danius demanded.  
  
Legolas absentmindedly put the toddler on the grass.  
  
Danius managed to tug the bow out of his father's hand, as well as an arrow. He wandered around the courtyard, trying to figure out how it worked. Daisy tried to help him.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were kissing softly, unaware of everything and everyone.  
  
An arrow suddenly whizzed by, and they jumped apart and watched the arrow as it headed towards the first courtyard.  
  
They heard a cry and winced. Legolas and Aragorn turned as one to see Danius and Daisy holding the bow.  
  
"Danius," Legolas said sternly, as he walked over and knelt beside the children. "What did I tell you about playing with my bow and arrows?"  
  
"Not to," Danius whispered.  
  
"Someone could have been hurt, Danius," Aragorn said. "It could have been you or Daisy."  
  
"Sorry," Danius said, with tears in his blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Daisy echoed. "Just wanted to see."  
  
Aragorn sighed. He hated it when Danius looked so sad. Daisy had tears gleaming in her teal eyes, as well.  
  
"It's ok," he said gently. "Just don't play with things before asking."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Legolas quietly took his bow and restrung it over his shoulder.  
  
Elrond was watching them, as well. Especially the two children, as they started playing again. There were possibilities for the future there. He smiled.  
  
His new game would start tomorrow.  
  
To be continued 


	7. Water, Water, Everywhere

Note: Any unknown character belongs to me! The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Takes place about a day after 'Legolas Times Two'. Elvish words are in ' '!  
  
Water, Water, Everywhere  
  
Part 7  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
A day had passed since Lord Falcon had arrived with his daughter, Daisy. Everyone constantly mistook him for Legolas, which created tension between the identical blond elves.  
  
Legolas wasn't too happy about being mistaken for Falcon, either. But unless one looked at their eyes, the two elves could not be told apart by anyone.  
  
Another problem was that the arrow that Danius and Daisy had fired into the courtyard. Falcon was still upset over it, for it had come very close to hitting Melody. He'd deflected it, but had reluctantly accepted the apology.  
  
So the two groups were silent, as Melody rode beside Falcon and Daisy, while Aragorn, Legolas, and Danius rode behind them.  
  
Lord Elrond had suggested that they go out and 'mend the rift', as he put it.  
  
Because they were ahead of the others, Melody, Daisy, and Falcon reached the bridge first. On the other side was a meadow, where they were going to have a picnic.  
  
Melody dismounted, as Falcon slipped Daisy to the ground.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were talking quietly to each other.  
  
Each felt guilty about the arrow, but they also felt that Falcon should not hold a grudge for so long. It had truly been an accident.  
  
"Down!" Danius pleaded, wanting to go play with his new friend, Daisy. His father placed him on the ground and admonished him to be careful. Danius ran over to Daisy, and the two of them began exploring the bridge.  
  
Legolas smiled at Aragorn gently, who returned the smile ruefully.  
  
Aragorn leaned over and kissed his love softly, and warmth spread through them. Legolas let a soft sigh escape before responding to the kiss tenderly, with love shining in his eyes.  
  
They broke apart after a few moments, to make sure the kids weren't watching. Or Falcon, for that matter. Melody knew the truth of their relationship, but had sworn not to tell a word unless they wanted her too.  
  
Aragorn still got jealous of Melody occasionally, but for the most part it was gone. He was upset, however, because Legolas was troubled by the whole arrow incident. So he hadn't spoken to the Elven girl for a while.  
  
Melody followed the children onto the bridge. 'Slow down, you two!' Something about the bridge didn't feel right to her. It looked old and frayed. 'Daisy! Danius!' she called in Elvish.  
  
The children were too far away to hear her. Then she heard a cry and ran over to them. The old boards were snapping.  
  
Daisy's hands were being held by Danius as she hung over the water.  
  
Melody quickly pulled the little girl up into her right arm. She picked Danius up as well and looked around.  
  
'Melody, what are you doing!' Falcon shouted. He walked onto the bridge and came towards her.  
  
The river below was fast and furious still. Storms had flooded the river, so it was more like rapids.  
  
'Stop, Falcon!' Melody screamed. 'The bridge is breaking!' Her warning came moments too late, as the wood Falcon stood on broke beneath him as well.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas heard Melody scream something and ran over. They saw Melody was already in the middle of the breaking bridge, holding the children. The blond lord was in danger of falling himself.  
  
Falcon used his Elven agility to try to pull himself up. The ropes were slick and hard to hold. To his surprise, a hand appeared before him, and he took it. The hand pulled him up and back to the shore.  
  
To Falcon's surprise, he saw that it was Legolas. The identical elves gazed at each other.  
  
'Thank you,' Falcon said quietly, before turning and heading towards the bridge again.  
  
Legolas caught his arm. 'Aragorn is going after them,' he said reassuringly.  
  
Aragorn ran out, stepping on the rope instead of the wood.  
  
Melody saw dark figures appear on the other side of the bridge and begin cutting the bridge ropes.  
  
"Stop, Aragorn! Someone's cutting the bridge!" she shouted. The ropes snapped, and the bridge collapsed.  
  
Her cry reached Legolas and Falcon, who as one drew their bows and arrows. They notched arrows and fired.  
  
The dark ones ran off, leaving their fallen comrades behind.  
  
Melody plunged into the freezing water, still clutching Daisy and Danius. Part of her was terrified, for she remembered all too well the last time this had happened. But she put her fear out of her mind for the sake of the children.  
  
She told them to hold onto her, as she grabbed some low branches of a tree. Melody held them tightly, as she assisted each onto the branches. But she then let go, for even her slight weight would be too much for the tree. Melody heard it starting to give way as she released the branch.  
  
Aragorn plunged into the cold river as well. He'd seen Melody place the children in the tree, where Legolas and Falcon were now heading towards. He struggled towards the Elven girl, who seemed to be in shock.  
  
"Melody!" he cried.  
  
"Aragorn!" She fought against the current for a few moments and then froze. "Look out!"  
  
A huge wave crashed over him, and struck him directly against a rock head first, hard enough to make even Aragorn cry out.  
  
Melody managed to reach the human and checked to see if he was alive. "Aragorn?" she whispered.  
  
Aragorn moaned in response. Darkness overtook him as Melody kept him afloat, pale and shaking.  
  
Legolas and Falcon shouted Melody and Aragorn's names, but got no answer. Both elves were extremely worried now.  
  
"Daddy!" a child's voice shouted.  
  
"Legolas!" Danius cried, echoing Daisy.  
  
The elves looked at each other and nodded. The children came first. They followed the cries to where the children sat in a low tree over the water.  
  
Legolas used his own Elven agility to dash down to the tree and grab the little ones. As he turned to leave, he heard the tree breaking and quickly ran back up to Falcon.  
  
Falcon took Daisy in his arms, holding her tightly. 'I thought I'd lost you,' he whispered.  
  
Danius was held by Legolas, who caressed the boy's soft hair and rubbed his back.  
  
"Honey, where's Melody and Aragorn?" Falcon asked Daisy.  
  
"She- she let go," Danius said. "And- and daddy went after her." Daisy nodded, tears running down her face.  
  
Horror filled both Legolas's green eyes and Falcon's silver ones.  
  
"She must've known the branches would break if she stayed," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Aye. And she wanted our wee ones to be safe," Falcon said sorrowfully.  
  
"We'll find them," Legolas said. "For I will not give up so soon, Falcon."  
  
Falcon nodded. "We shall find them. And then we will punish them for making us worry." He managed a small smile, trying to keep his spirits up for the childrens' sakes.  
  
Meanwhile, Melody had managed to pull Aragorn onto a small island with a cave on it. She used some of her Elven magic to keep him from moving, for she knew that he had to have a concussion, for Aragorn had been unconscious for over an hour. Melody was just glad that her powers had finally returned, for they were weaker outside of the Misty Forest. That was another reason she had not managed to escape from the humans when they caught her.  
  
Most elves either had magical abilities or Legolas's type of skills in the Misty Forest. Falcon was the only one who had both.  
  
She placed Aragorn back first on the floor of the cave, and tore off some of the hem of her now soaked blue dress. Melody tied it around his eyes, for light would hurt them for a while. She then tore off more of her long skirt and bandaged the gash on his head.  
  
Aragorn didn't move the entire time. He groaned softly and called out Legolas's name.  
  
After she was done, Melody gathered together the few dry sticks she'd found inside the cave and used more magic to light a fire.  
  
She then collapsed on the ground in sleep, utterly exhausted.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Stirrings Within The Heart

Note: All unknown people are my characters! Elvish speech is in ' '. Reviewers, I have two questions for you! First, what was Legolas's mother's name, or is it not known? And second, what happened to her, if that is known as well?  
  
Stirrings Within The Heart  
  
Part 8  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn awoke slowly and painfully. Pain was rushing through his head, and he could not see.  
  
"Legolas?" he moaned.  
  
Melody heard Aragorn's voice and awoke. She must've slept for hours, she realized, for it was night outside. She stood and walked over to Aragorn, kneeling next to him.  
  
"How do you feel, Aragorn?" she asked him gently.  
  
"My head… What happened?" Aragorn murmured.  
  
"You hit a rock face first. You have a concussion, so don't move too much," Melody told the human. "I'm sorry to say that I don't know the healing arts of magic quite as well as Falcon does, Aragorn."  
  
"It's all right, Melody." Aragorn clenched his teeth.  
  
"Maybe this will help…" Melody placed her hand on Aragorn's forehead and concentrated, using as much magic as she could to try to remove the pain.  
  
The agony reduced to a more manageable state, and Aragorn sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm going to gather some water and herbs. I'll be back soon." She stood once more and walked out of the cave.  
  
Aragorn lay still, wondering where the others where- especially Legolas and Danius.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Falcon were working together to try to find their loved ones.  
  
They'd returned Daisy and Danius to Rivendell, but the hope that Aragorn and Melody had managed to return there on their own had been quickly dashed when Lord Elrond had informed them that neither where there.  
  
So they searched silently, barely acknowledging the other's presence.  
  
Falcon was desperately worried about Melody, for in his eyes, she was a gentle and frail elf, who needed to be protected from danger by someone stronger.  
  
Legolas was worried as well, for there was no sign of where his missing lover and friend had gone. He prayed that his lover was safe and unharmed.  
  
The only thing they could do was follow the river, which presumably would lead them to their friends.  
  
Both blonde elves had forgotten the incident with the arrow, in their shared concern, for night had come and gone already, and their combined fear was growing.  
  
Legolas couldn't stand the tension any longer as he looked at the identical elf who walked slightly ahead of him. "I am sure that Melody is all right, Falcon. Aragorn will take care of her until they are found. He may get jealous easily, but he will not abandon her. They are together; of that I am sure."  
  
Falcon sighed. "But Melody is delicate, like a flower. I would not blame her if she chose to never go near a river again after this. Or me, for that matter, for I was the one who convinced her to go on the picnic."  
  
Legolas put his hand on the young lord's shoulder compassionately. "Do not fret so, Falcon. Melody is very fond of you, and she often talked of you when we rode to Rivendell."  
  
A tentative smile broke out on Falcon's face, before it faded. "As a friend, she likes me," he murmured. "I would that she cared for me as more than just a friend."  
  
The two were now walking side by side as they spoke, listening to each other, but keeping their sharp eyes focused for any clue of where Melody and Aragorn might be.  
  
"I believe she cares for you as more than just a friend, Falcon, for she lights up whenever she sees you," Legolas said gently.  
  
Hope shone in Falcon's silver eyes.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Legolas's green eyes met Falcon's, as he nodded.  
  
"With all my heart, but I do not know how to tell her," Falcon confided. "What of you and Aragorn? Do you two have someone to love as well?"  
  
Legolas blushed furiously. "Yes, we do…"  
  
Falcon grinned. "Each other, no doubt," he teased.  
  
The green-eyed elf was surprised.  
  
A merry laugh caught him off guard. "It was obvious, Legolas. But I did not say a word, and Melody did not tell me although I did believe that she was hiding it."  
  
Legolas let out a sigh. "I wonder if everyone knows, then," he murmured, worried slightly about the reactions of the other elves.  
  
"Only those who know the signs of love can tell," Falcon reassured him. He changed the subject, for Legolas didn't seem happy at the thought that his and Aragorn's relationship might be known to other elves. "But tis strange that we look so alike. Mayhap we share an ancestor?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "Tis possible, Falcon. My father will be able to tell us for certain, when he arrives. Lord Elrond intends to introduce you to most of the Elven kings and lords before you and Melody return to the Misty Forest."  
  
Falcon bit his lip and stopped walking, as he looked at Legolas. "I am not sure that Melody wishes to return home any longer." The young lord looked troubled and distraught.  
  
That came as a complete shock to Legolas. He stared at Falcon, incredulous.  
  
Then their sharp ears heard the sounds of numerous creatures approaching.  
  
Legolas and Falcon drew their bows and arrows, preparing for battle. Somehow, both of them knew that whatever approached them was not friendly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Melody didn't know where she and Aragorn had wound up when the river had carried them away from Legolas and Falcon.  
  
She had lost her shoes in the river, and her bare feet were sore. At least her clothes and hair had dried finally.  
  
The red-haired Elven girl plucked herbs from bushes quickly, not wanting to leave Aragorn alone for too long.  
  
She was surprised at how much the thought of leaving Rivendell and returning to the Misty Forest hurt her.  
  
She had never imagined that she would come to love this beautiful place so much. There were plants here that Melody couldn't even recognize, and tranquility.  
  
Here, Melody was not taunted for having limited magic, unlike the Misty Forest.  
  
She honestly didn't know what to do. She was torn in so many directions right now.  
  
Melody dearly loved Falcon, Daisy or not. She was very fond of the little girl as well, for Melody had been as a mother to Daisy when her mother had died.  
  
Falcon would not wish to live here; Melody was certain of that. He was a lord, after all.  
  
Though his physical resemblance to Legolas was astounding. They also shared similar personalities. Melody would miss Legolas when she left, for she loved him dearly as a brother.  
  
And if she stayed, she would never see her father again. That troubled her greatly as well, for Leorn was a loving father, and had always defended her weak magic.  
  
Deep inside, Melody knew that if she stayed in Rivendell instead of returning home, her soul would be overjoyed, but her heart would be crushed.  
  
Melody forced herself to focus on the task at hand, as she finished gathering healing herbs.  
  
She slowly began making her way towards the cave again.  
  
Aragorn hadn't moved an inch, Melody saw, as she walked into the cave.  
  
"Melody?" Aragorn asked weakly. "Why can't I see?"  
  
"The light would hurt your eyes because of your concussion. And there are several tears across them," Melody murmured softly. "Until they are fully healed, you must not open them. I only hope that the wounds do not get infected."  
  
Aragorn muttered an agreement.  
  
She made her way over to Aragorn and knelt down, placing the herbs on the ground next to her.  
  
"Close your eyes, Aragorn, for I must remove the bandages to treat your injuries," the Elven girl whispered.  
  
Aragorn did so, and Melody gently removed the bandages. Though Aragorn's worst injury was a concussion, there were numerous gashes on his face where he had struck the rock.  
  
Melody gently picked up some of the herbs, and crushed them in her hands until she felt liquid on her fingers. She gently rubbed the liquid into the cuts, trying not to hurt Aragorn more than she had to.  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips anyway, as she finished and rewrapped his wounds.  
  
"Eat these, Aragorn, for they will reduce the pain in your head," Melody told him, as she brought a few herbs to his lips.  
  
Aragorn obligingly opened his mouth, and the Elven girl placed them inside. He chewed and swallowed the plants slowly, for his thoughts were on something else.  
  
He wondered how long this concussion would take to heal, for until it did, he could not even get on his feet.  
  
And Aragorn pined for Legolas, as much as Melody was pining for Falcon at this very moment.  
  
They could not have known that at this very moment, the two that they loved were fighting for their lives.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Instinct

Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter! All unknown characters are mine! As for the age thing; this takes place before LOTR, so Legolas is younger than three thousand. Also, I have decided to make Aragorn part Elven, so this chapter makes more sense.  
  
Instincts  
  
Part 9  
  
Legolas and Falcon fired their arrows directly at the figures dressed in black.  
  
The figures stopped moving forward, as their eyes shifted back and forth from the identical elves. They couldn't figure out which one they were supposed to take prisoner.  
  
They scattered in their dark clothes, arguing amongst themselves.  
  
Falcon and Legolas stopped using their bows and stared at the creatures.  
  
"Which one are we supposed to grab?" one asked.  
  
"The one with magic, fool!" another snapped. "The Elven lord from the Misty Forest."  
  
Falcon tensed slightly. They were after him. How had they even known that he had left the Misty Forest? Confusion shone in his silver eyes, as he looked at Legolas. He was worried that they would hurt Legolas if they mistook him as the Lord.  
  
Legolas frowned. For some reason, these… people wanted Falcon. However, Falcon looked slightly worried, as he met Legolas's green eyes. Legolas realized that Falcon was afraid they would attack him, when their true target was Falcon himself.  
  
"Grab both of them!" another finally shouted. "Let our master pick the real one."  
  
In a flash, arrows were flying at the figures again.  
  
Legolas expended his arrows quickly. His targets all perished, as bodies lay on the ground, riddled with arrows. More kept coming, however.  
  
Falcon drew his short sword when he saw that Legolas had used up all of his arrows.  
  
'Catch!' he shouted in Elvish, as he tossed his mostly full quiver to Legolas, who caught it. Legolas was a much better archer than Falcon, the young lord knew.  
  
Falcon began parrying blows with his sword, and countering with deadly accuracy. He dodged a blow, and slashed one of the being's throats.  
  
Legolas used Falcon's arrows, and his aim was true.  
  
The majority of the creatures were now dead, thanks to the combination of Legolas's skill with an arrow, and Falcon's skill with a sword.  
  
'Look out!' Falcon shouted, as a blade slashed across Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas drew his own sword, and began to attack. He'd run out of arrows again. But those he'd hit had perished. He ignored the blood dripping down his face and continued fighting.  
  
The two elves instinctively covered each other's backs.  
  
When Legolas sprang forward and sliced the arm of one being, Falcon leapt with him and defended his flank.  
  
When Falcon leapt from the right, Legolas made sure he was covered from the left.  
  
Somehow knowing when the other would strike, the two elves fought gracefully together as if they had done so for years. They knew when the other would move and strike.  
  
Their combined efforts were too much for the creatures.  
  
The few survivors fled before they were killed as well.  
  
Legolas and Falcon stood there for a few moments, to make the creatures were truly gone.  
  
Then both breathed a sigh of relief as they turned to look at each other.  
  
"Are you well?" Legolas asked Falcon.  
  
"I am unharmed, Legolas, but you are injured," Falcon said, concerned. He sheathed his short sword and walked over to the other elf. He touched the long gash gently.  
  
Legolas questioned, "What are you doing?" He felt sudden warmth on his face, and the cut ceased to hurt. Legolas brought his hand up to touch it and found that it was gone. He gasped softly and looked at Falcon.  
  
"Tis a gift, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Falcon told him, seeing the shock in his eyes. "The elves of the Misty Forest all have some kind of magic. Haven't you seen Melody's magic?" he inquired.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "She was very tired when I found her, so I assume she was not able to use her magic to aid her."  
  
Falcon nodded slowly. "Is it true that Aragorn is the heir of Isildur and carries Elven blood in his veins?" He had been brooding over that question, for he had heard numerous rumors of it.  
  
"I know that he is Isildur's heir, but I am not certain if Aragorn has Elven blood," Legolas finally said. He wondered if it could truly be. If Aragorn had Elven blood, then he was an Immortal. And Danius would live forever as well. Legolas decided to ask his lover when he found him.  
  
"Do you smell smoke?" Falcon inquired, frowning slightly as he sniffed at the air.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and frowned as well, as he nodded. "I do."  
  
"We should follow it, for it could be Melody and Aragorn," Falcon said.  
  
"Why do you think so?" Legolas was puzzled. He and Falcon had found the packs of the ones they loved in the water, so they had nothing with them but their clothes.  
  
Falcon said, "Melody has the ability to start a fire with magic, Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded, and the two set off walking again.  
  
They teased each other along the way.  
  
Legolas mistakenly called Falcon young, and Falcon turned a half-serious face on him.  
  
"I am two thousand years old, Legolas. I do not believe that counts as young," Falcon told him.  
  
Legolas was startled. "I am two thousand as well, Falcon. Curious, indeed," he mused.  
  
The two elves looked at each other and shrugged, as they continued to follow the smoke.  
  
Falcon spoke to Legolas quietly. "You are truly an exceptional archer," he said, with admiration in his voice. "I'm much better with my magic and a sword than a bow and arrow."  
  
"Thank you. You are a good swordsman," Legolas acknowledged.  
  
Falcon murmured his thanks.  
  
A silence stretched between them, as both elves were distracted by the similarities between them.  
  
They found the source of the smoke finally, a few hours later.  
  
Melody had just ventured out of the cave when she saw Falcon and Legolas approaching.  
  
"Legolas! Falcon!" Melody rushed over, heedless of the sharp stones on her feet. She embraced each hard, before grabbing Falcon's hand and pulling him towards the cave. "Quickly, Falcon. Aragorn needs you," she said, with tears beginning to trickle down her face.  
  
Falcon exchanged a troubled look with Legolas, as the three quickly made their way over to the cave and entered it.  
  
Aragorn lay on the floor. "Melody?" he whispered.  
  
"Aragorn, everything will be all right now! Falcon and Legolas are here," Melody told the injured human, trembling slightly.  
  
Falcon dropped to his knees and gently told Aragorn to close his eyes, as he began to remove the bandages.  
  
Legolas was stricken as he saw the wounds on his lover's face.  
  
Melody embraced him. "Don't worry. Falcon is one of the best healers I've ever seen," she whispered. Her teal eyes saw the dried blood on Legolas's face, so she led him over to a hollow stone, in which she had placed water. Melody tore another strip of cloth from her dress and wet it, before she gently cleaned the blood off of Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas's eyes were focused on Aragorn the entire time, Melody saw. When she was done, she brought him back over to Aragorn.  
  
Both sat next on the other side of where Falcon sat.  
  
The silver-eyed elf looked at Melody. "Aragorn has a severe concussion. I shall aid him as I best can." Falcon gently placed his hands on Aragorn's temples, and focused. Warm light flickered around his hands as he willed the wounds to heal.  
  
Melody reached over and squeezed Legolas's hand in reassurance.  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip in astonishment as the wounds healed right before his eyes.  
  
Aragorn felt warmth on his face, as the pain in and on his face began to fade gradually, until it was no more.  
  
He opened his eyes and blinked at the blond elf sitting next to him. "Legolas?" he asked.  
  
Falcon smiled a tired smile, as he shook his head. "Legolas sits on your other side, Aragorn." He stood and swayed slightly.  
  
Melody stood as well, and walked over to Falcon. She assisted him over to the fire, where both sat down and began to speak quietly.  
  
Aragorn sat up, as Legolas suddenly embraced him hard.  
  
'I was so worried,' Legolas confessed in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn smiled gently. 'I am not so easily killed, my love,' he said softly.  
  
Legolas surprised Aragorn by kissing him in front of both Melody and Falcon.  
  
Aragorn leaned into the kiss, before pulling back slightly. 'You do remember that Falcon is here?' he questioned.  
  
Melody and Falcon exchanged amused glances. Their Elven hearing made every word clear to them.  
  
'He already knows,' Legolas murmured. 'He guessed while we searched for you.'  
  
Aragorn pulled his lover close to him. 'Are the children all right?'  
  
Legolas nodded. 'They're back in Rivendell, where my father will be soon. We should return soon.' Yet he made no attempt to move, as Aragorn claimed his lips again.  
  
Falcon leaned against Melody, and wound up falling asleep on her shoulder.  
  
The Elven girl gently brushed the blond hair out of his eyes, trying not to wake him. In her eyes, Falcon was adorable as he slept. Even though they were completely identical, Melody believed Falcon to be more attractive than Legolas, though any elf in their right mind knew that Legolas was beautiful as well.  
  
To her surprise, Falcon's eyes opened again weakly. He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her softly.  
  
Love and longing soured through Melody as she returned the kiss with fire.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas turned as one as they heard a soft sigh. Their lips were still locked together as they saw Melody and Falcon kissing.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped from Aragorn's mouth, as well as Legolas's.  
  
Melody and Falcon blushed, looked at each other, and then at their laughing friends.  
  
To be continued 


	10. Questions, No Answers

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish speech is in ' '. This story is not factual from here on out, if anything is known about Legolas's mother.  
  
Questions, No Answers  
  
Part 10  
  
The small group of four entered Rivendell, laughing and talking with each other.  
  
Falcon was being supported by both Melody (on his right) and Legolas (on his left), for using his magic twice within the same hour had taken its toll on him.  
  
Aragorn walked next to Legolas.  
  
He was pretty much back to normal, though both he and Melody had dirt over most of their bare skin. Their clothes were also in a sorry shape, having been ripped on the rocks as the two had been dragged through the water by the severe current.  
  
On the way back, however, they had stopped by the place where Legolas and Falcon had fought over the dark figures, so they could retrieve what arrows were not broken.  
  
Lord Elrond stood waiting for them in front of his castle, hiding his smile of triumph at the group of friends.  
  
'I am glad to see that you are all safe,' he told them in Elvish. Elrond then turned to Melody and Aragorn. 'I insist that the two of you see the Healers and change clothes, before you do anything else. Some important guests have arrived.' His sharp eyes caught the look between each pair of lovers.  
  
Melody and Aragorn reluctantly walked away, leaving Legolas and Falcon standing before Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas had Falcon's arm around his shoulders, as the other elf leaned on him for support.  
  
Falcon sighed softly. 'And this is what comes of using magic too often, Legolas. I'm sorry,' he said quietly. 'Magic is very weakening.'  
  
"Tis not your fault," Legolas protested.  
  
Elrond looked at Falcon, concerned. 'You both should rest, for you look tired and weary. I have some business to attend to, but if you wouldn't mind helping Lord Falcon, Legolas…'  
  
Legolas nodded. "I shall," he said quietly.  
  
"I had clean clothes sent to both of your rooms, for my servants are doing the washing today," Elrond informed them. "Falcon has the room next to yours, Legolas."  
  
Both thanked the Elven lord, and they set off together.  
  
Legolas assisted Falcon to his room.  
  
"Thank you," Falcon told him. "I shall wash my face before I rest, however."  
  
"Tis I who should thank you," Legolas said seriously. "You saved Aragorn's life."  
  
Falcon smiled. "I'm just glad that I could help him, Legolas. Aragorn is as noble as Melody claimed he was."  
  
He sat on the bed, looked at Legolas and chuckled softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Legolas asked, puzzled.  
  
Falcon reached out and gently removed a twig from the other elf's hair. He held it up.  
  
"I suppose I have a few of those as well," Falcon murmured. "I shall have to wash my hair."  
  
"And I mine. I will see you later, then, if you're sure you can manage," Legolas said.  
  
Falcon nodded. "I'll be better once I get some rest. Magic is draining in its own way."  
  
Legolas bid him farewell, before he left the room.  
  
He headed towards the room he shared with Aragorn, knowing that his lover was probably still at the Healers.  
  
Both blonde elves had similar thoughts running through their minds, as they each took a bath and cleansed themselves all over.  
  
Why do we look so much alike, Falcon wondered. I feel as if I've known him for a very long time. I don't understand this at all.  
  
He immersed himself in the water, using soap to wash away the dirt and grime. Falcon then started on his dirty, tangled hair. It took him quite a while, for he was very tired.  
  
Legolas let the warm water sluice over him, soothing away his muscle pains. He had unbraided his hair, and it hung out freely.  
  
Why do I have the feeling I've met Falcon before, he mused. It was disconcerting to him. We are so much alike, even personality wise. The only physical difference that is known so far are our eyes, and the fact that I wear braids, while he does not. And Falcon possesses magic, which I do not.  
  
Legolas sighed and began to clean himself all over, in case Aragorn arrived soon.  
  
Falcon finishing scrubbing his hair, and ducked his head under to rinse it off. He then stepped out of the bathing pool, and put on the dressing robe.  
  
He wearily walked over to his bed again, and used some of the cloths on the chair to dry himself off, before he turned to the clothes Lord Elrond had placed in his room.  
  
The blue shirt and yellow tunic went on first, as Falcon slowly dressed. He pulled on the dark green leggings before he sank onto the bed.  
  
Falcon was too exhausted to worry about his hair.  
  
Therefore, his Elvish senses did not pick up the shadowy figures that were converging on his location.  
  
Little did Legolas know as he dressed that he was wearing the exact same clothes.  
  
He had just finishing combing his hair and re-braiding it when he heard a muffled cry.  
  
It came from the room next door.  
  
Falcon was so weak right now, that he knew he would be lucky if he got out of this alive.  
  
The shadowy figures had him pinned down on his bed.  
  
"Are you the Lord of the Misty Forest?" one hissed, brandishing its claw.  
  
Falcon remained silent, so the creature sliced deeply across his face.  
  
It knew that if he was the lord they sought, the wound would start to heal.  
  
It did, and the creatures hissed in pleasure.  
  
Falcon cursed softly in Elvish as two creatures each grabbed a hold of his wrists and hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" he questioned.  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
Legolas burst in the room with his sword drawn.  
  
Falcon was relieved to see the blonde archer. "Legolas!" he shouted.  
  
Legolas ran over and began attacking the creatures, who let go of the lord.  
  
Falcon fell to the ground and could only watch as Legolas fended the creatures off by himself.  
  
Lord Elrond ran in, along with King Thranduil.  
  
The two aided Legolas, as they drove the figures away.  
  
One paused and glared directly at Falcon  
  
"We will have you, Lord of the Forest, sooner or later. You know what we want," it hissed, before it fled.  
  
King Thranduil walked over to the fallen figure, and offered him a hand.  
  
Falcon took it gratefully, and the Elven king pulled the younger elf to his feet.  
  
Thranduil froze in shock as he took a good look at Falcon.  
  
"Legolas?" he questioned.  
  
Falcon shook his head. "Thank you for saving me, Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas, and…" He looked at the elf who stood before him. "I have not made your acquaintance, but I thank you as well."  
  
"You're welcome," King Thranduil said slowly.  
  
Part of him was wondering, could it be? Could he have returned after so long?  
  
Legolas was surprised by his father's reaction. He hid it, however, when he saw the gash across Falcon's face. "You are injured," Legolas said.  
  
"Tis nothing," Falcon told him. "It will heal in a few moments."  
  
Thranduil, Legolas, and Elrond watched as it truly did fade and heal over.  
  
"Impressive," Elrond said. "But I do not believe that you should stay in here tonight. Why are those beings after you?"  
  
Falcon's face became impassive. "I do not wish to insult you, Lord Elrond, but tis a private matter."  
  
Legolas frowned, as did the older elves.  
  
Thranduil asked thoughtfully, "Why did they call you the 'Lord of the Forest'?"  
  
"Because that is who I am," Falcon answered, knowing it was not a true answer. He just did not wish to endanger anyone else with the secret he was burdened with.  
  
Elrond told the others that he needed to finish his business meeting, and walked off.  
  
He had not anticipated that those creatures would be after the younger elf. Elrond was at a loss as to why they were chasing after Falcon. It was obvious that the 'true' youngest son of Thranduil was a secret keeper, just like his twin.  
  
To be continued 


	11. The Truth Comes Out

Note: All unknown characters are mine! The rest are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! Elvish speech is in ' '. This story is not factual from here on out, if anything is known about Legolas's mother. I promise SLASH between Legolas and Aragorn in the next chapter, ok? So don't flame me for none being here.  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
Part 11  
  
Legolas turned a stern gaze on Falcon. "You should not hide secrets that may place others in danger."  
  
Falcon met the gaze squarely. "You should not interfere in something you know nothing about, Prince Legolas. Tis my own business and none of your concern." His voice was neutral and empty.  
  
King Thranduil ached inside as he saw his two sons at each other's throats. Neither knew of the secret, which the Elven king severely regretted.  
  
Legolas grabbed Falcon's arm when the elf turned to leave, and was stunned when sudden pain struck his hand where he gripped the silver-eyed elf tightly. He instantly let go.  
  
"How did you do that?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Falcon chose not to answer the question. He looked straight at Thranduil, his exotic eyes gleaming, before he attempted to leave the room again.  
  
Legolas stubbornly blocked the door. "You aren't leaving until you tell me what's going on," Legolas vowed grimly.  
  
"What are you doing, Legolas?" Melody cried, as she saw him barring the door to Falcon's room. The red-haired Elven girl walked over and saw the unreadable expression on Falcon's face.  
  
"He won't let me leave, Melody," Falcon said. "And Legolas is very lucky that I cannot use my magic right now, or I would forcibly remove him from my door."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Sit down, Falcon. We need to talk," the Elven king said, knowing it was time for secrets to be bared. He cast an apologetic glance at the Elven girl who stood watching them, as well as Legolas. "Alone."  
  
A faint look of hurt shone in Melody's eyes, before she nodded slowly, and closed the door. Melody then went to find Aragorn, for she was certain that he was probably done at the Healers now.  
  
Falcon and Legolas refused to look at each other.  
  
Legolas walked away from the door, and stood there, glaring at the enigmatic Lord of the Forest.  
  
Thranduil purposefully pushed a chair in front of the door and sat in it.  
  
Falcon started making his way over to his bed, and would have fallen if Legolas had not caught him.  
  
'I'm fine,' Falcon said, though he truly looked anything but fine. And his hair was not brushed, Legolas noted.  
  
Legolas silently assisted Falcon to his bed, before picking up the brush on the table beside the bed.  
  
He sat behind Falcon and began to brush the other elf's blond hair gently.  
  
Falcon murmured a weak protest, but abruptly stopped. He was too weary to argue. Weary in body and soul.  
  
Thranduil cleared his throat, and the identical elves looked at him.  
  
'I regret a secret has been kept from both of you, until this particular point in time,' Thranduil said in Elvish.  
  
Puzzlement and confusion shone on Legolas's face.  
  
'You see,' Thranduil told them quietly, 'the two of you… are identical twins.'  
  
'What?' Falcon burst out.  
  
Legolas was floored. 'We're what?'  
  
'Twins, separated at birth and raised by different people.' Thranduil's voice was grave.  
  
Legolas and Falcon exchanged a look. Silver eyes met green eyes, before they turned to look at the Elven King.  
  
Falcon's face was unreadable.  
  
'Why were we separated?' Legolas asked. 'And why was I chosen to stay?'  
  
'Because of who Falcon is. He is the Lord of the Forest, which means more than one would think, Legolas. It was too dangerous to keep you together,' Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas did not completely understand. 'Why are our eyes different, if we are identical twins?'  
  
'He has your mother's eyes, Legolas,' Thranduil told him. 'For she was the Lady of the Forest before she married me.'  
  
'Am I older or younger than he is?' Legolas then inquired.  
  
'Falcon is the youngest son I have, Legolas, for he was born a few moments after you were, when the stars were aligned. So Falcon was sent to live in the Misty Forest, where he would learn to use his magic.'  
  
'Why don't I have magic?' That troubled Legolas a bit.  
  
'More of your mother flows in Falcon than in you, Legolas. You are more like me, without magic, and a skilled archer. Falcon called for your mother's magic and powers.'  
  
The father and son turned to look at Falcon, who had his eyes closed.  
  
'I wish to be alone,' Falcon finally said. He opened his eyes. 'I must reflect on this.'  
  
To Legolas's ears, Falcon sounded… lost and sad.  
  
Legolas shot a pointed look at his father, who stood.  
  
'I'll leave you two to talk,' Thranduil said, before he left the room.  
  
Legolas continued to brush Falcon's hair, and was stunned when tears began to run down his brother's face.  
  
He put the brush down and took his brother in his arms. 'What troubles you so?' he asked. 'Are you that distressed over having me for a brother?'  
  
Falcon shook his head, as he took in a shaking breath. 'I never knew where I came from, for I knew that I was an outsider in the Misty Forest. I was the only fair elf amongst the others. I have finally found my family, but I cannot remain here. There is too much at stake, my brother. My obligations as the Lord of the Forest prevent me from staying.'  
  
'What does being the Lord of the Forest truly mean?' Legolas questioned, still not understanding the title.  
  
Falcon turned to face Legolas. 'More than you can ever imagine, Legolas. And it is a heavy burden.'  
  
'Tell me what troubles you so,' Legolas pleaded.  
  
Falcon sighed. 'I shall, my brother.'  
  
To be continued 


	12. Longing And Desire

Note: All unknown characters belong to me! The stuff about the 'Lord of the Forest' also belongs to me, as far as I know, unless someone else came up with it. The rest of the characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
Longing and Desire  
  
Part 12  
  
Falcon took a deep breath, before he turned to look at his brother. He decided the simplest way to explain it would be to start from the beginning, and began to speak. 'The Lord of the Forest is first, and foremost, Guardian of the relics within the Misty Forest, Legolas. There are numerous ancient texts and other such items there, dating back several millennia. But also something more. You know that all elves have a particular tie to nature.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. 'Every elf does,' he said, a bit confused.  
  
'What you do not know is that the Lord of the Forest is more deeply in tune with nature. He, or she, as in our mother's case, feels the pull of the trees, grass, and flowers. Every pain and every pleasure that is dealt to nature is felt by the Lord. If the land dies, so does he. And if he dies, so does the land,' Falcon told his brother. 'And it also means something else.' Pain was evident in Falcon's voice, as his silver eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
Legolas placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. 'What grieves you so?' he murmured.  
  
'No matter how much I might desire to go West, I cannot. I am bound to this land, in soul. So even as I feel the pull of the Sea, I can never leave and fulfill my desire. I will be one of the last elves here, until I die, and a new Lord is chosen. Such is the fate of every Lord of the Forest,' Falcon whispered. 'And that is how it has always been.'  
  
Legolas held Falcon tightly. 'I wish that it were not so, for I am unable to imagine what it would be like to hear the calling of the Sea and not be able to fulfill it.'  
  
A sigh left Falcon. 'I could fulfill it, Legolas, but the moment that I leave Middle-Earth, the land will die. I cannot be selfish and doom Middle- Earth to be a wasted, barren land because of my longing to cross the Sea and go West.'  
  
Sadness entered Legolas's heart, for he knew that his brother was torn between his own desire, the call of the Sea, and his duty. He didn't know how he would have fared, if he were the one torn between the two.  
  
Aragorn knocked on the door quietly. Melody had told him that Legolas, his father, and Falcon were having a private conversation in there, but he had seen King Thranduil leave.  
  
'Come in,' Falcon said quietly, knowing who it was. He made a motion towards the door, after he looked at Legolas. 'Tis Aragorn,' he told his brother.  
  
Legolas nodded, but he was still troubled. He stood as well, as Aragorn entered and froze a little when he saw Falcon in Legolas's arms.  
  
'Do not fear, Aragorn, for my brother is only attempting to offer me solace,' Falcon murmured. 'Do you know where Melody went?'  
  
Aragorn started, and looked at Legolas. 'Brother?'  
  
Legolas nodded. 'Falcon is my brother, Aragorn. Father has just told us it was so.'  
  
Falcon placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder, smiling gently. 'I'll leave you two alone, and go find the one that I love.'  
  
Aragorn watched Falcon as he stood, and was surprised by the look in the elf's silver eyes. Why, Aragorn wondered, did the elf's eyes seem to shine with the weight of the world on his shoulders?  
  
Falcon walked to Aragorn, and touched his arm. A twinkle hid the sorrow in his eyes as he whispered, 'Be gentle with him.' The blond elf then turned and left his dismantled room, leaving a highly embarrassed man behind with his brother. A soft chuckle escaped from Falcon's lips, as the youngest son of Thranduil leaned against the wall for support. Falcon then began to search for Melody.  
  
Aragorn turned bright red. He saw that Legolas looked a bit embarrassed as well. He crossed the room and sat down besides his lover, and slipped an arm around his waist. Aragorn could see that whatever had been troubling Falcon had upset Legolas as well. 'What's wrong, dear one?' Aragorn whispered in Elvish. Legolas leaned against Aragorn, grief in his eyes. Aragorn was surprised to see this glimpse of weakness in the one he loved, for Legolas usually hid his emotions rather well.  
  
'Just hold me,' Legolas whispered. 'I shall explain it to you later, my love.' He pressed his lips to Aragorn's, needing his lover to reassure him right now. Aragorn didn't hesitate to kiss Legolas back, as he pulled the elf onto his lap. A moan escaped from Legolas, as he brought his hands up to caress Aragorn's face gently, before they slid down and underneath of his shirt and tunic.  
  
Aragorn gasped softly. His hands left Legolas's waist, and traced their way down the elf's face and ears. Legolas moaned again, as a shiver went down his spine. Aragorn chuckled softly. 'I see your ears are as sensitive as always,' he murmured. Legolas countered by suddenly tickling his lover, before sliding his hands down to Aragorn's belt.  
  
Aragorn stopped him, much to Legolas's surprise. He began to remove the tunic and shirt that Legolas was wearing, as warmth and desire swept through their veins. Aragorn dropped the two items of clothing on the floor, as Legolas managed to get rid of Aragorn's as well. Kisses came and went, as Legolas turned the tables on Aragorn for once.  
  
The elf positioned his lover on his back, and ran his smooth hands over Aragorn's bare skin, pausing at Aragorn's face. Aragorn grinned, as he panted.  
  
'Trying to kill me with suspense, love?' the human teased.  
  
Legolas frowned at Aragorn, feigning hurt. 'If you think you can do better…' He let out a muffled cry as the elf was suddenly pinned to the bed.  
  
Aragorn's warm breath caused Legolas to shiver, as it blew on his cheek. 'I know I can, Legolas.'  
  
'An arrogant statement,' Legolas said, as he squirmed underneath of Aragorn. 'Can you prove it?' Fire shone in his emerald eyes, as he attempted to pin Aragorn down again. The human blocked it easily, for Legolas truly was not fighting him. The elf eagerly waited to see what Aragorn would do.  
  
Aragorn began to trace every part of Legolas, from his ears, to his face, arms, chest, and downwards. A whimper rose from Legolas, a wordless pleading, as his body arched towards his lover. But Aragorn continued to torment him, until he finally began to remove Legolas's belt. Legolas had managed to unfasten Aragorn's earlier, so he began to remove Aragorn's leggings.  
  
Aragorn was grateful that such a beautiful being loved him. 'You are truly beautiful, Legolas,' Aragorn told the elf, who panted beneath him. Legolas tried to deny it, but Aragorn silenced him with a finger on his lips.  
  
He took off Legolas's leggings, and let his skillful fingers go to work.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
****************  
  
Epilogue  
  
****************  
  
Falcon was still searching for Melody and had returned to the hallway to travel down to the nursery. He heard the sounds of his brother and Aragorn in his room, so he did not disturb them. But he couldn't help laughing quietly as he heard Legolas cry out.  
  
The Lord of the Forest continued to walk down the hallway, seeking the comfort of the one who understood him best. But he was not prepared for the sight that he saw in the nursery.  
  
Melody, Daisy, and Danius lay on the floor, blood flowing from cuts on them. Falcon raced over and checked them carefully. The three of them were alive, which relieved him slightly. 'Show yourself!' Falcon shouted. 'I can sense your presence.'  
  
'Indeed, the Lord of the Forest would well know when we are near, if he was not distracted by his friends and family. Not to mention the pull of the Sea on you,' a faceless being said.  
  
'Why did you hurt them? They have nothing to do with this,' Falcon said.  
  
'To punish you, for your defiance.' The being spoke without compassion or reason. 'Are you prepared to surrender that which I desire?'  
  
'I cannot,' Falcon said. He knew what would happen if he handed over what was so greatly desired.  
  
'Then you will come with us until you do,' the creature hissed, gesturing with his hand. Countless dark beings dropped into the room.  
  
Falcon defended himself as best as he could with his sword, but without his magic to aid him, it was hopeless. As he stabbed one through the heart, another struck him from behind. Falcon fell to the ground, and lay there, as darkness began to cover his vision. He fumbled quickly with his hidden necklace and broke the chain. He put it on the floor, hidden under his sword. Then the Lord of the Forest knew no more. He had passed out.  
  
The dark creatures missed what he had done with the necklace, for they had noticed the Elven girl stirring. One took Falcon in his arms and slung him over the shoulder. They then began to carry the unconscious Lord away.  
  
Melody regained consciousness just long enough to see Falcon being taken away by the creatures, who had come out of nowhere. Tears dripped out of her teal eyes, as she let out a choking sob. 'Falcon… Legolas…' Then she fainted once more.  
  
And that was how she was found hours later.  
  
To be continued 


	13. Decisions

Note: After this chapter, the rest of the story will be in a sequel, because I don't want to make this story impossibly long, for many chapters are left to come. That is, if anyone wants a sequel. Tell me in your reviews! I need at least ten before I'll write the sequel.  
  
Decisions  
  
Part 13  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were surprised to hear a startled cry, as they lay on Falcon's bed together. It echoed through the hallways.  
  
Legolas gasped. "That's my father!" he cried. The blonde elf sat up and quickly began to put his clothes on.  
  
"Are you certain?" Aragorn asked, as he did the same. Once both of them were dressed, and had their weapons, they stood and made their way out of the room.  
  
Legolas nodded, as he and Aragorn raced through the hallways, trying to find the source of the commotion. A group of elves stood by the nursery, where Daisy and Danius had been resting.  
  
Thranduil was in there, holding Daisy in his arms. The little girl was limp, but the faint rise and fall of her chest told Legolas that she was alive. But there were bruises and cuts on her bare arms, as well as her face.  
  
One of the Elven Healers held Danius, bandaging the little boy's injuries. He had more cuts than Daisy, and a knot on his temple.  
  
Elrond held Melody, who looked the worst. Blood ran from many cuts on her as she wept.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked hoarsely, as he ran over to Danius and took the child's hand. Aragorn froze when he saw the look of adoration on Danius's face as the boy reached towards Legolas first, and then his father.  
  
"Da-da?" Danius whispered. "Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn came up behind Legolas, and gently touched their son's face. He had finally realized what Elrond had meant. Danius truly belonged to both of them, and not just him. The child made them a family, Aragorn thought. No matter who was his father by blood.  
  
"Please, my prince, I need to finish tending his wounds," the Healer gently but firmly said.  
  
Legolas nodded and swore in Elvish as he saw Melody lying in Elrond's arms, and Daisy being held by his father. A sinking feeling came over him, as he looked around. Legolas asked knelt beside Melody.  
  
Melody gazed up at him, with blood running out of her mouth. It mingled with the tears on her face. "They took him away, Legolas," she whispered. "They took him and I could do nothing… I t-tried to help the children, but…"  
  
"Save your strength, Melody," Legolas told her. "If they have taken my brother, then I will go after them."  
  
Aragorn knew that Legolas would feel that way. "I will go with you, Legolas," he said quietly, as he placed his hands on Legolas's shoulders. His lover looked at him, his green eyes shining with gratitude.  
  
Melody took in a raspy breath. "Legolas… Falcon left something for you…Over there…" She feebly gestured towards the abandoned knife.  
  
Legolas strode over to the knife and knelt down. He picked it up and was surprised to see a necklace under it. Legolas took the necklace in his other hand and gazed at it in wonder.  
  
Strange words were inscribed on a green, leaf-shaped piece of metal, which Legolas could not read. A piece of crystal was in the middle of it, held in place by what looked like a ring. Legolas gasped softly, for it looked nearly the same as the One Ring that he had seen the images of in an Elvish text.  
  
The sound of a child crying drew Legolas's attention. He put the necklace in his pocket, and looked around. Daisy was sobbing in Thranduil's arms.  
  
"I want my daddy," she wept. "They took my daddy away…"  
  
Legolas stood once more and went over to his father. He took her little hands in his, as he lowered himself so that he could meet her eyes. "I promise you, Daisy, that you will see your father again."  
  
Daisy sniffled and nodded.  
  
The Healers had taken Melody from Elrond and carried her to where there was more privacy. They were applying herbs and wrapping bandages to her multiple injuries.  
  
Melody's teal eyes met Aragorn's grey ones and Legolas's green eyes. "The sooner you save him the better… Don't look so worried," she hoarsely whispered. "I'll be all right. Go after him, and keep it safe."  
  
Legolas walked over to the bed and kissed Melody on the forehead. "We will save him," he vowed. "Make no mistakes."  
  
"May fortune smile upon you," Melody murmured, as Aragorn did the same.  
  
The two lovers then left the room, to make their farewells to Elrond and Thranduil, as well as Danius and Daisy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Thranduil scowled. 'You can't be serious, Legolas!'  
  
'I am serious, father. I will not abandon my brother, and neither should you,' Legolas said neutrally in Elvish.  
  
'Fine,' Thranduil barked out, when he saw that there was no hope of changing Legolas's mind. 'Come back safe… all of you.' The glimmer of a tear was in his eyes.  
  
'I will aid him,' Aragorn said quietly. 'You needn't fear so, for I would die before I let anything happen to Legolas.' His lover frowned at him, for Aragorn's words implied weakness on his part.  
  
Thranduil nodded. Elrond looked at them impassively.  
  
'They wanted something from him, Legolas, so do not tarry for long. The closer to Mordor that Falcon is taken, the more the land will suffer,' Elrond said.  
  
Legolas nodded. 'Will you watch over the children, both of you?' he requested. 'Aragorn and I already bid them farewell.'  
  
'Of course,' Thranduil said. 'Both are my grandchildren, in a sense.'  
  
Elrond nodded. 'We will keep them safe. Be swift and safe yourselves. Take whatever you need from Rivendell to aid you.'  
  
Aragorn and Legolas nodded and gave their thanks. They left the room together, and separated long enough to pack their things.  
  
At dawn the next morning, the two were ready to set off on their quest. Their packs were full, as they mounted the Elvish horses that Elrond had lent them.  
  
Legolas wore the necklace that Falcon had dropped around his neck, inside his shirt. He exchanged a look with his lover, as they prepared to gallop off.  
  
Aragorn looked back, his eyes glinting. "Let's go," he said. Legolas nodded, and the two galloped off on their new quest.  
  
The End (for now) 


End file.
